


Zuko's Delivery Service

by JesusChristsuzIe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, M/M, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, POV Zuko (Avatar), Protective Iroh (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, alternative universe, he doesn't understand what Sokka wants, kind of, or what a crush is, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristsuzIe/pseuds/JesusChristsuzIe
Summary: Zuko is a young witch with one big weakness, he's terrible at flying. When his father sends him away to live with his Uncle Iroh in Ba Sing Se, how will he cope away from home for the first time?Or Kiki's Delivery Service but make is ZukkaBased on a prompt/idea by zukonostalgia
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Zuko was sat in his mother's old greenhouse, a bright red radio on the table beside him blaring out the daily news in a crackly voice.  
  
When his mother was alive, the greenhouse had been his safe haven, away from the quiet monotony of the family estate. He could hide between the blooming flowers and large green leaves, surrounded by the scent of fresh flora. But now she was gone, and so were most of the plants, withering slowly away as Zuko failed to maintain them. He had begged his sister to help him a few times, but she had just scoffed and walked away. He'd even considered asking his father to hire a gardener, to keep the last remaining parts of his mother alive, but even he wasn't that desperate.  
  
He had managed to keep one flower though, it was small and plain, but it was his mother's favourite. A fire lily sat in the corner of the greenhouse, its deep orange petals standing out from the decaying browns and yellows of the other plants. His mother had loved the vibrant colour of the flowers, and always wore one in her hair. Whenever she wrapped him up in her sleeves for a hug, she always smelt like the smokey sweet scent of the flower, and Zuko would bury his nose into her clothes, the smell grounding him slightly.  
  
He was watering the flower carefully when his sister barged into the greenhouse, slamming the door against the already fragile, glass walls. Her face was the picture of smugness as she waltzed over to where Zuko sat.  
  
"Dad wants to see you," she said, almost casually, as if she didn't know all the horrible things it implied. The sharp edge to her voice suggested otherwise, however, as she smirked up at him.  
  
"He's been speaking with your tutors," she said, idly picking at her perfectly manicured nails, "asking about your progress," she said the last word deliberately slowly.  
  
Azula knew Zuko had issues with flying, she delighted in it. Azula found something new to tease Zuko about almost every week, but she always came back to his flying. It was like a scab she couldn't resist picking at.  
  
She looked up at him, "Oh don't look so worried Zuzu, I'm sure he won't do anything _bad_. Not again, anyways."  
  
Zuko's left cheek stung at her words, the ghost of fire crawling over his skin.  
  
"Bye Zuzu, I'd hurry up if I were you, don't want to keep dad waiting," she sang as she floated out the greenhouse.  
  
Zuko sat still for a minute, schooling his breathing, collecting his thoughts, pushing away memories, before grabbing the radio beside him and rushing out the open door of the greenhouse.  
  
He switched the radio off as he ran across the back path of their gardens, shoving it deep into the picket of his robes. He stumbled slightly over a flower bed, before tripping through the back doors of the house. He stood for a moment in the doorway, his breath coming out in rushed pants. He could hear Azula's retreating footsteps as he caught his breath, bent over double, and waited for the slight sting in his side to dissipate, before walking slowly through the halls.  
  
His father's study was place Zuko was very familiar with, but hadn't been in a long time. Not since the 'incident', as Azula had so lovingly dubbed it.  
  
The door was a deep brown oak with gold trimmings, which Zuko had always personally thought a little bit tacky, and his knocks echoed down the corridor as he stood and waited to be called in.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Zuko pushed open the heavy door and shuffled in. The room was sweltering with the heat of the roaring fire, which sat behind his father and illuminated his figure, so he was little more than a silhouette. His feet sank slightly in the heavy red carpet as he stumbled forward.  
  
"Zuko."  
  
His father looked up at him from the papers he had been studying, turning his scrutinizing gaze onto him.  
  
"Uh," Zuko coughed awkwardly, faltering under his father's heavy stare, "yes, father?"  
  
"I've been talking to your tutors recently," he stood up, his shadow covering Zuko completely, "you've shown no progress."  
  
His father stopped speaking as he walked slowly round the desk, hands clasped behind his back, chin held up high, staring down at Zuko from the corner of his eye.  
  
"You've been given every opportunity to succeed, and yet you choose to disappoint me every time-"  
  
"No please father, if you'd just give me another chance, I know I can do better, I can make you proud!"  
  
_"Do not interrupt me when I'm speaking!"_ He was shouting now. Zuko couldn't bear it when his father shouted, and flinched back at the sudden raise in volume.  
  
"You've been given enough chances Zuko," Zuko was afraid of the shouting, but he had learnt not to relax at quiet tones either, the calm before the storm. "Clearly the comforts of the family house aren't doing you any favours. So, your tutors and I have decided it would be for the best if you studied away. With your Uncle, in Ba Sing Se"  
  
"What? But father! I can do better, please! Don't send me away, please, if you jus-"  
  
His father held up one hand, silencing him, his face growing increasingly frustrated.  
  
"You would do well to show your father some more respect. You leave tonight, the full moon. _Leave_."  
  
Zuko scrambled away, slamming the heavy door behind him, the bang bouncing off the walls around him as he ran to his room. Druk was curled up on his pillow, purring deeply. Zuko sat down beside him and buried his face deep in the cats fur, before sitting up, sniffing loudly and gathering up his stuff.  
  
That night, he stood in front of the house, the great expanse of the lawns sprawled out in front of him, after hurrying to the greenhouse and tucking his mother's flower into the pocket of his robes. He couldn't leave the last piece of his mother behind, where it would be left to die.  
  
Azula appeared beside him, her hands behind her back, chin held up high, an exact mirror of their father. Zuko suppressed a shudder at the thought.  
  
"Is no one else to coming to see me off?"  
  
Azula scoffed quietly, "Well, you know, dad doesn't really have time to waste. And your mentors aren't paid to care about you anymore, so, no!" She finished with a tiny giggle.  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
"I would hate to miss the show. Watching you try to fly is always hilarious, and I've finished my lessons for today."  
  
She made a little _'go on'_ gesture with her hand, and leant back against the wall, a comfortable smirk settling on her face.  
  
Zuko huffed, and swung his leg over his broom, ignoring Azula's snort as his foot caught on his robes, his face flaming. He had to kick off from the ground a couple times, as his broom failed to catch the wind, Azula's stream of laughter steadily growing louder. He kicked up a final time, slapping his broom and growling an embarrassed "Fly!", and sailed up into the sky, robes flaring out around him.  
  
Druk was tucked between his arms, as the wind whipped at his hair and stung the exposed skin of his face. He heard Druk's gravelly voice pipe up, he could barely make it out over the roaring wind, "Where are we going, anyway?"  
  
"Ba Sing Se, to stay with Uncle."  
  
Zuko had never met his Uncle before. He had left years before his grandfather died, nobody ever told Zuko the details, but Azula had always said it was because he was a coward. Zuko wasn't sure he believed her, Azula always lies, after all.  
  
Zuko's shoulders were beginning to burn with tension, but he didn't dare let up his grip. He'd seen Azula fly with one or even no hands multiple times, but he could barely manage two, and didn't want to think of what might happen if he took the risk flying over the sea.  
  
The bright, flashing lights of a plane burned Zuko's eyes as it flew above him. He watched the red and yellow lights shrink as it rushed towards the horizon.  
  
Zuko flew for what felt like hours, before a crack of lightning echoed across the sky and a gust of wind blew him off course, rain pounding against his skin, stinging like little icicles.  
  
Zuko let out a high- pitched scream, as he was almost thrown head over heels off his broom, "What do we do, we can't stay up!"  
  
Druk's voice was drowned out by the heavy rain and carried off by the high winds, Zuko could barely just make off his ramblings about panicking, as he flew down towards the ground, catching sight of a dormant train.  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
"Zuko! That's a really small opening!"  
  
Zuko dropped down into one of the carriages, the hay filling the bottom of the carriage scratching at his legs.  
  
"Ugh, nice landing."  
  
Zuko chose to ignore Druk's comment, instead choosing to crawl around, and find some way of getting comfortable, laying his bag down beside him.  
  
"We better rest here, wait till it's dry. There's no way we can fly in that."  
  
"Aren't we gonna get in trouble?"  
  
"Not if nobody finds us," he threw a little smirk over his shoulder at Druk.  
  
Druk called out to the empty carriage as Zuko took off his outer robes, he was soaked down to the bone, and pulled a layer of hay over him for warmth. It was itchy and uncomfortable but he decided to make do, it wasn't like he had any other options.  
  
"Zuko, I don't think we're alone."  
  
"Goodnight Druk."  
  
Zuko woke up in the morning to something wet tickling his foot. He let out a stream of desperate giggles, struggling to pull himself back up and out of the hay.  
  
"I think I can hear cows."  
  
"I think I can smell cows."  
  
Zuko gathered up his belongings, pulling his robes back around himself and climbing back out the hatch. He gathered Druk up into his arms and swung a leg over his broom, careful not to lose balance on top of the moving train. He kicked off the roof of the train, flying straight into a flock of seagulls, letting out startled chuckle as they swarmed around him. He waved down at pedestrians as he passed.  
  
"Wow, Druk look at that clock tower. Isn't it beautiful? Maybe- maybe this city won't be so bad to live in after all." Zuko tried to push down the waver in his voice.  
  
"Where are we going, Zuko?"  
  
"I'm gonna see if I can fly up to the top of that clock tower, I bet you can see the whole city from up there."  
  
Zuko stared down at all the cars as he flew, they crawled by like colourful ants, the people like pieces of dirt in the wind.  
  
"Druk, look at the cars, and how many people there are!"  
  
"Too many, if you ask me."  
  
A man stood in the window of the clock tower, his grey beard reaching down to his shoulders, a bright red perched precariously on his head.  
  
"Hey! Mister, do you happen to know where Iroh lives?"  
  
The man looked startled at the sight of a boy on a broom with his cat, he fumbled his words a little, his eyes wide, "Uh, yes, his uh, his tea shop is down in the lower ring," he pointed a slightly shaking hand behind him.  
  
"Thanks," Zuko called behind him, as he flew down to the furthest ring from the clock tower, a bubble of apprehension rising in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets lost, meets a very loud boy, finds help with strangers and finally meets his uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I think is longer because I kinda combined chapters 2 and 3 so i think there'll be 9 chapters instead of 10

Zuko hadn't realised just how big the lower ring was. As he flew over the streets, people gasping and pointing at him, his apprehension grew bigger and harder to ignore.  
  
"Zuko, people are staring at us."  
  
Zuko looked down at Druk for a moment, before holding his chin up high, "Better make a good first impression then."  
  
He felt Druk straighten up slightly between his arms, as he searched the streets. He realised, just a little too late, that he hadn't asked the man in the clock for a street name, or even any kind of description of the store front. His father hadn't told him anything about his Uncle or his shop either, he realised. He was, very much, lost.  
  
Suddenly, as his brain froze in panic and his heartbeat sounded louder and louder in his ears, the bright colours of the cars, the roaring engines, and the busy hustle and bustle of the streets seemed less enticing, and more overwhelming. The loud noises grating on his nerves, the colours burning his eyes. He was just considering everything that could possibly go wrong with asking a stranger if they knew where Iroh was, when Druk's panicked voice shouted up at him, "Zuko! Bus!"  
  
He forced his brain to focus on the quickly approaching vehicle, screaming loudly as he swerved desperately out of the way, and into the path of an oncoming car.   
  
He pulled the broom up as quickly as he could, willing it to stay under his control, just this once, and cursing it's slow response. He veered back onto the pavement, people screaming and rushing to jump out of his way, his voice hoarse from his high- pitched screeching.  
  
He stopped the broom just short of a lamppost, his breath coming out in quick pants, sweat starting to gather on his forehead.  
  
He quickly dismounted, his grip on the broom so tight that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. He stood for a moment, waiting for the pounding of his heart to go down.  
  
When he raised his head, the people all around had stopped walking, turning towards him, their eyes wide and mouths agape. He felt his cheek burn, and managed to stutter out, "Uh- hi, Zuko here." He wrenched his grasp free from the broom and brought one hand up in an awkward wave, "I'm a witch, and this is Druk, he's my black cat."  
  
Nobody responded.  
  
"Um- your city is amazing, and what a beautiful clock tower!"  
  
The people began to turn a way, an old woman sparing him a glance before she walked past him, "That's nice dear."  
  
And he was alone again, people jostling him as they hurried by. He stood at the corner of the road, clutching his broom to his chest again, like some kind of lifeline, watching people walk away from him without a second glance, when he heard someone shout, "Hey, you! Kid! What do you think you're doing, running out into the street like that? You were almost responsible for a big accident, zooming around on your broom back there."  
  
The man was glaring down at him, his chest puffed out as he tried to appear more intimidating, small sweat stains peaking out under his arms.   
  
"Bu- but, I'm a witch, we're supposed to fly."  
  
"You're _supposed_ to obey the law, is what you're supposed to do."   
  
He pulled a small notebook and pen from his back pocket, "I'm gonna have to write you up, can you give me your name and address, please?"  
  
Zuko eyed the tiny leather notebook in his hands warily, "You're not gonna tell my parents, are you?"  
  
The man looked up from the paper for a minute, the pen beginning to leak ink all over his hand as he tapped it against the notebook impatiently, "Of course I am. I have to do it with all minors."  
  
Zuko's heart stopped. He couldn't let this get back to his father, he couldn't, not if he wanted any chance of getting home again. He couldn't disappoint his father _again_. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't tell the man his name, or his father would kill him, he'd never be allowed home again, but running wasn't an option either. The man would surely outpace him, he was older, taller, stronger, and he doubted he would be able fly away quick enough, it would take too long for Zuko to kick off from the ground again.  
  
Just as he was about to spew out some half- baked lie, a shout sounded from behind the police officer, _"Thief, thief! Help, somebody! He's getting away!"_  
  
The man looked conflicted, his body half- turned from Zuko, his eyes flicking back and forth between Zuko and the direction the voice was coming from, before he darted, shouting at Zuko to stay where he was as he ran off.  
  
Zuko gripped his broom even tighter, as he began to very slowly back away.  
  
"Zuko, he told us to stay there."  
  
Zuko ignored him as he quickly turned around, picking up pace as he walked beneath a damp bridge, Druk running slightly to stay by his side.  
  
"Zuko, we're gonna get in trouble."  
  
Zuko stayed silent, eyebrows furrowed and mouth scrunched up into a grimace.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Zuko faltered for a minute when he heard the voice, before he continued walking, keeping his head facing forward, eyes focused desperately on the street in front of him.  
  
"Hey! Hey, mister! I sure fooled that cop, huh?"  
  
Zuko heard a boy ride up behind him, his bike squeaking loudly as he pulled up beside Zuko. He didn't turn, or give any indication he knew the boy was there. He was not in the mood for loud, nosy strangers, he just wanted to find Uncle and go to bed.  
  
"That was me, yelling _'thief'._ You're a witch, right? You gotta be with the way you ride that broom. Do you think maybe you could teach me how to fly it?"  
  
Zuko gave the boy a fleeting glance. He was wobbling on an old, blue bike, paint fades and peeling with age, a matching blue sweater was tied round his shoulders and his eyes were a lighter blue, that looked almost white when they caught the sun. He smiled hopefully up at Zuko, as he finally acknowledged the boy beside him.

"Hey, Sokka!"   
  
The boy, Sokka, and Zuko turned to see a group of kids leant against the wall on the opposite side of the street, a rusty yellow bike, in even worse condition than Sokka's, was leant against the curb.   
  
It was a girl that had spoken, she had sharp, blue eyes and short hair tied back from her face, there was a teasing smirk on her face, similar to Azula's, but lacking any real malice.  
  
"Maybe you can sweep him off his feet with that broom!"  
  
Sokka shouted at them to shut up as the two other kids snickered behind their hands, Zuko quickened his pace, his broom felt like it was about to snap beneath his grip.  
  
"Hey, mister, I like flying too you know."  
  
Zuko really wished he'd stop talking about flying, it was his worst skill, and he didn't want to answer any questions about how terrible he was at it.  
  
"Thank you for helping me, but I really shouldn't be talking to you, it's very rude to talk to someone before you've been properly introduced and you know their name!"  
  
The boy looked taken aback, even slightly hurt, at Zuko's outburst. Zuko hadn't meant to raise his voice, but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty, supposing that it wouldn't hurt in helping to get this stranger away from him, as he turned on his heel, chin pushed straight up into the air.  
  
The boy still didn't let up, however, riding back up beside Zuko.  
  
"You're kinda old fashioned, aren't you? Boy, you sound like my grandma," he chuckled slightly, before saying, seemingly out of nowhere, "that's a nice dress you got on."  
  
Zuko stopped completely this time, looking down at his robes, he could feel his good cheek heating up. He was wearing his basic travel robes, a thick layer of heavy red fabric that swirled about his knees, gold silk running down all the seams and lining the insides. Embroidered dragons curled around his arms in black and gold thread, that caught the light of the sun and shone slightly. He supposed it did look a bit like a dress to anyone who hadn't seen traditional witch clothing, especially when he had it tied tightly around him, for protection against the harsh winds whilst flying. He sighed quietly and let his head drop down. "Thank you, but can you _please_ just leave me alone."  
  
He walked away again, almost running, up an alley, and jumped onto his broom as quickly as he could, willing it to just pull up and fly. He was up in the air by the time he heard the creaking of Sokka's rusty bike riding up from behind him, shouting for him to wait and come back.  
  
Zuko continued to wander through the streets, people and cars passing by in a rush, when he found himself outside a little bakery. He stopped just short of the door, avoiding a collision with the panicked woman who had rushed out, she ran out across the street, shouting about a pacifier, begging a young mother to stop. He caught sight of the woman in question, pushing a buggy out in front of her, just as she turned the corner.  
  
Zuko stood for a moment, looking between the woman and the mother, nodding to himself as he made up his mind, "Uh, excuse me, do you want me to deliver it for you? It wouldn't be any trouble, I swear."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, it's fine, I could reach her in no time."  
  
"Really? Thank you so much!"  
  
Zuko took the pacifier from the woman's outstretched hand, before swinging a leg over his broom and kicking off from the ground. Thankfully, he went up on the first go, saving him from any embarrassment. He heard the woman gasp behind him, letting out a soft _"Oh my"_ , as he soared up and after the mother.  
  
He spotted her again easily, her bright pink dress standing out between the dark shadows of the surrounding houses.  
  
"Zuko, is this any of our business? No, I thought not."  
  
Zuko just rolled his eyes, ignoring Druk's comments as he came to a stop before the mother, apologising as she gasped and flinched backwards slightly.  
  
"I was asked to return this pacifier to you by the woman from the bakery," the little baby began to cry as he spoke, and he leant down and placed it gently in his mouth. The baby calmed almost instantly, his big round eyes dropping closed as he dozed off again.  
  
He looked up at the mother and they both began laughing together, a shared moment passing between them.  
  
"Thank you so much, young man, how can I thank you?"  
  
Zuko was about to wave her off and fly away, when he had a thought. He had been wandering around aimlessly all day, with no idea where to go, or even where to start looking. Anybody he asked had either turned him away or just ignored him completely. This was his first real chance to get some directions. This woman seemed nice and he _had_ just helped her with her baby, she couldn't possibly just turn him away.  
  
"Well, actually, do you, by any chance, know where Iroh's tea shop is?"  
  
"Oh," a look of quick recognisation flitted across her face, before she gave Zuko a warm smile. "Of course, just follow me," she stopped his objections with a quick wave of her hand, "don't worry, it's no bother really, the tea shop isn't that too far out of my way, besides, who would I be to turn away a lost child?"  
  
Zuko smiled at her gratefully, before they made their way down the street together, making idle chatter as they walked.  
  
The woman was nice, her name was Sela and her son was called Lee. She asked why Zuko was in the city and what it was like being a witch. After Zuko told her he was staying with his Uncle, she remarked that she'd have to stop by the tea shop more often.  
  
The walk was nice, peaceful. Zuko enjoyed those quick twenty minutes a lot more than the entire day he'd spent wandering around alone. When they finally arrived at the tea shop, Zuko was a little sad to see her go, she gave him a warm smile and a parting wave as she walked off, cooing quietly at her baby as she went.  
  
Zuko turned and took in the shop front. It was understated and plain, a lot nicer than any of the over the top decorations of his father's estate. The outside was a muted green, with round windows, and a dark, sloping roof. The inside was just as basic, almost calming in its simplicity, with beige walls and an emerald carpet, embroidered with swirling golden dragons, similar to the ones wrapped around Zuko's sleeves. Tall vases stood in each corner of the room, large, sweet- smelling flowers spilling out over the top, and small intricate lamps lined the walls.  
  
The tea shop was practically silent, empty in the quiet of the evening. An old man stood behind the counter, his dark eyes surrounded by wrinkles, a long grey beard trailing down to his rounded stomach. He was wearing robes that were similar to Zuko's, but coloured the same deep green as the rug, a white, stained apron tied around his middle.  
  
His whole face lit up with a warm smile as his eyes landed on Zuko. He hurried from around the counter, and wrapped Zuko up in a tight hug, that squeezed all the breath out his lungs.  
  
"Oh, Zuko, my nephew! I haven't seen you in years, my, how you've grown! When I last saw you, you could barely walk, your little baby hairs were still pulled back into a tiny Phoenix tail."  
  
Zuko grimaced at the memory of his ponytail, that had not been a good look. He still slightly resented his mother for letting him walk around like that.  
  
"Well, that took you a little bit longer than I had expected you to arrive, you know when Ozai wrote me all those weeks ago, he made it seem like you'd be arriving straight away. Oh well, you're here now, shall I show you to your room?"  
  
Zuko blanched at the mention of his father. Had he really had this all decided and planned out for weeks? Why did he only tell Zuko now? Was he that desperate to get rid of him? Why didn't he tell him sooner?   
  
Iroh had already begun walking out the back of the shop and across to the house, before Zuko could say anything. He hurried out after his uncle, his broom catching on the doorway as he went.   
  
He led Zuko up to a dusty attic room, a small twin bed sat in the corner, a slightly rotten table and chair beside it.  
  
"Ah. It's a little more dusty than I remembered, if I wasn't so old I'd help you clean," he let out a guilty chuckle, "alright, well you take all the time you need to settle in, I'll just be down in the shop if you need me."  
  
And with that, he disappeared back into the house, whistling to himself as he went, and Zuko was alone in the dark, dusty room. He could see the sun setting over the horizon through a small window on the far side of the room. He sighed and set down his bag, leaning his broom against the wall, and walked over to the window, pulling back the yellowing, moth- eaten, lace curtains, and throwing open the window.   
  
He leant out on the window sill, letting the fresh air wash over his sweat- sticky skin. He looked down at the flowers that were sprawled out before the tea shop, when he suddenly remembered the flower he had stuffed hurriedly into his robe two days before.  
  
He pulled it out, his eyes stinging as he took in the wrinkled petals, the shrunken, browning leaves, the cracked stem. The flower was dying, because of _him_. If he'd just left it in the pot at home then it would still be alive, maybe it would have even survived until he'd arrived back home. It was his fault now, that the last thing he had left of his mother was dying.   
  
He let his tears fall, burning hot against his skin, the tracks they left freezing in the cool wind. He cradled the dying plant to his chest as he cried, sending silent apologies to his mother as he wept.   
  
Druk pushed his furry face into Zuko's, his whiskers tickling him under his eyes, nose pressing against his.   
  
He let his tears soak into Druk's dark fur for a moment, before standing up properly, stretching his spine out slightly until it clicked, and wiping at his eyes and nose.  
  
He scooped Druk up into his arms, leaning down so that the bottom half of his face was covered in soft fur, only his eyes peaking out above his body. He fell back against his bed, the old frame creaking dangerously beneath his weight, great clouds of dust rising out of the sheets and into the air around him.  
  
The mattress beneath him was hard and lumpy, but he was too tired to care, as he pulled the thin sheets up around him, still wrapped up in his travelling robes. He laid the dying flower onto the table beside his bed, taking care not to accidentally pull out any more leaves or petals, and pulled Druk up to lay on the pillow beside him.  
  
"Maybe it'll be ok Druk," his voice was quiet and hoarse as he spoke, "maybe I can find some nice people, like Uncle and Sela, who like and accept me for who I am."  
  
Druk only purred in response, already deeply asleep. Zuko sighed, and wished that he'd brought his radio with him, as he laid in the eerily silent room.  
  
"Goodnight Druk," he whispered, closing his eyes tight, and burying his face deep into the cat's fur, letting the soft feel and familiar scent soothe him as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the headcanon that Zuko buries his face in Druk's fur for comfort, I think it's cute
> 
> I know Sokka's comment about Zuko's robes seemed kinda out of the blue but I had a lot more dialogue written between them that i cut out , plus i just really wanted Sokka to compliment Zuko 
> 
> (The mother who shows Zuko to his uncles tea shop is supposed to be the mother of the family Zuko stays with in Zuko alone)
> 
> Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko starts a business, goes shopping, gets lost in the woods and gets harassed by a bunch of rowdy teenagers   
> Not in that order

Zuko awoke to golden eyes staring straight at him. He startled, slightly, before shoving Druk's furry lump of a body off his chest, ignoring his indignant yowel as he sat up and yawned, joints cracking as he stretched out. 

He hopped out onto the floor, jumping up at the shock of cold that ran through his body as his feet hit the frozen floor, and ran over to the door, where he'd thrown his bag down the previous evening. He grabbed his bag by the weathered leather strap and rushed back to his bed, his bag leaving tracks behind it in the dust.

He flopped back down on the bed, scaring Druk from where he'd burrowed back beneath the covers. He shifted around on his mattress, before resigning himself to the fact that there'd be hard lumps sticking into him no matter how he sat and pulled his bag into his lap.

His father hadn't given him much money, considering he'd be staying with, and being provided for by, his Uncle. But he had been granted some provisions, incase he got himself lost, which in Zuko's case was highly likely, and had to fend for himself for a couple days. The money he had been given was barely enough to buy food for more than a day, let alone what he actually wanted.

He had his all money laid about before him on the bed, a depressingly small stack of green, crinkled notes, when Druk jumped back onto the bed, sending most of the notes flying into the air, getting the a few caught on his claws.

Zuko sighed and began picking the notes off of Druk's paws, careful not to tear any of the already limited money he had, "How much do you think it would cost to get a phone here?"

"A phone?"

"Yep," Zuko bent over the side of the bed and began retrieving the notes that had been scattered all over the floor, "we're gonna need one."

Druk looked doubtful, his furry face mustering up as much skepticism as he could manage, "Well, I personally think that what little money we have should be put towards buying me some _decent_ cat food."

Zuko just rolled his eyes and straightened out his robes, Druk's comments following him all the way downstairs, walking through the back kitchens out into the shop, where his Uncle was preparing for the day.

"Well, look who's up! Did you sleep well?"

Zuko looked down into his Uncle's big, round face, his smile the perfect picture of sincerity and his eyes twinkled kindly, "Uh, yeah, it was ok."

"Good, good. I expect you were tired after such a long day of travelling, yes? I hope you're well-rested now, then. Do you think you could lend me a hand setting up shop?" He gestured towards the kitchen and asked Zuko to grab a tray of rolls.

Zuko nodded, rushing out into the dingy little kitchen, that served as their bakery. Zuko eyed the baker standing in the corner, kneading a new batch of dough. The man's name was Shen and he was tall and practically silent, with dark hair and dark eyes, a big chin and heavy set mouth. Zuko had never spoken to Shen, he'd been studiously avoiding him ever since he had arrived, he would never admit it, but he was a little bit scared of the man.

He grabbed the first tray of rolls he saw off the side, and walked back out into the front of the shop, setting the tray on the side. He turned towards his Uncle, who was busy updating the menu with today's specials. He took a deep breath and attempted to muster up all his courage.

"Uh, Uncle, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." His Uncle turned to face him, setting the little stick of blue chalk down on the counter, "I was thinking that I had to earn my keep here, you see-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Zuko!" Iroh looked almost offended at the notion, and Zuko winced, afraid he had upset his Uncle, "it was my decision to take care of you, everything here is yours now, you don't have to work to belong, you're _family_."

Zuko was caught off guard by the sudden earnestness in his Uncle's voice, the passionate conviction with which he spoke. He wasn't sure if anyone had ever spoken to him like that before, with such pure sincerity. He didn't know what to say, how to match his Uncle's words, was sure anything he said would be meagre in comparison. He looked away from his Uncle's round, open face, choosing instead to focus on the bread rolls that still sat on the counter, "Uh, yes, well. It's only fair that I put at least a little money towards my stay, so I was, well I just thought that maybe starting a delivery service would be a good idea."

"A delivery business, huh?" Zuko held his breath as he waited for his Uncle's response. He was sure he would be nothing but supportive, but he could still feel his stomach fill with the familiar tight coil of anxiety. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Zuko's Flying Delivery Service, it has a ring to it, no?"

Zuko let out a breath and felt the tension seep out of his shoulders, as he watched Iroh lay out the bread rolls beneath the counter, placing each one with such precision and care. Zuko smiled to himself, happy that, for once, no one was here to make his ideas seem small or silly.

"Well, since you're staying here, I can be your very first account."

Zuko looked up at his Uncle, eyes wide, "Really? You- you mean it?" Iroh nodded back, his eyes crinkling up like scrunched paper with his smile.

"That's- that's great, thank you Uncle. I was planning on putting a phone upstairs, so I could take orders, you know?"

"Oh, but a phone is so expensive."

"Well, I have a little saved already."

Iroh frowned at Zuko, his face growing even more lines as his eyebrows furrowed, "No no, don't waste your money, you can use my phone. It'll take a while to get regular customers, so I'll make you deal, I'm getting up there in age, as I'm sure you've noticed, I could use a little help in the shop now and again. If you mind the tea shop about once a week and do some chores for me, you can use the phone, and I'll even throw in a free breakfast, sound like a deal?"

Iroh threw him a little wink. Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing, free breakfast and a free phone? Just for minding a tea shop and doing a couple chores? He couldn't believe his luck, Iroh was being much too kind to him, and he could feel his eyes stinging as the weight of Iroh's generosity sunk in. He set his jaw and nodded firmly.

"We've got a deal, so when should I start?"

Iroh tapped his finger to his chin in mock thought, his dulled, gold eyes staring up at the ceiling, before he snapped his fingers, looking up at Zuko with a wide smile.

"Ah! Why don't you go do some shopping for me, we're running low on the essentials, and the walk there is getting to be quite difficult on my joints these days. Wait there, I'll just run and get you some money."

Zuko turned back towards the shop, it looked peaceful, and calmed some of the thoughts buzzing around his mind as he took in the subdued colours, golden light and minimal decorations. He had never liked showy architecture, both he and his mother preferring more natural, understated beauty, to the abrasive wealth of his father's estate.

Zuko breathed in deeply, the smell of the tea shop calming him even further. He'd gotten himself into a bit of a state over the delivery business, tying himself up in knots over whether he would be denied the freedom to do it, or whether his Uncle would deem it an acceptable way to pay for himself. As he breathed in the scent of vanilla and jasmine, his mind calmed slightly, and he began to grow more and more excited at the prospect of starting his very own business. This would be a great opportunity for him to learn the ways of the real world, like a trial of adulthood, whilst also honing his flying skills. This was exactly what his father had sent him out to do, and he'd be impressed to hear Zuko had tackled the challenge with such a creative and practical solution when he finally returned home.

Iroh came rushing back into the shop, snapping Zuko out of his thoughts, with a little green purse and a handful of brown paper bags. He handed Zuko a folded map, pointing out the supermarket in the middle of town, insisting Zuko keep the map, to help him with his delivery service.

Zuko managed to make it to the supermarket relatively unscathed with only one close call after running out into the street and almost getting hit by a car that was, in fact, going way over the speed limit.

He was beginning to wish he'd brought Druk with him, instead of leaving him back in the attic, asleep on his pillow, the sunlight shining golden and warm onto his bed. The walk was quiet and lonely, the only sound the ever-present roar of traffic.

The supermarket was a lot larger than he had been expecting, the too-quiet music vaguely familiar as he wandered down the aisles of bright food and shiny home supplies, picking idly at things that caught his fancy, before hurriedly putting them back once glancing at the price. He did allow himself a cheap novelty mug, however, that had a black cat-shaped blob on it, with two bright, painted eyes, and a curling black tail for the handle, laughing to himself as he placed it in the trolley and thought of Druk.

The shopping was more expensive than Zuko had thought it would be. The money his Uncle had given him only _just_ enough to cover the costs and he couldn't help but feel guilty for indulging in the cat mug, especially when the cashier handed him just a few bronze coins for change.

Zuko wandered back down the street, bags cradled awkwardly in his arms, peering into the different shop windows, when a little florists caught his eye. The shop itself was plain and unassuming, forgettable among the flashy shop fronts and window displays all along the street, but the flowers that hung from the baskets and spilled out into the street were breathtaking. Purple rhododendrons and blue hydrangeas and clouds of baby's breath and white orchids. But what grabbed his attention was the little bouquet of fire lilies, the vibrant orange of their petals standing out among the purples and pinks and blues.

He thought briefly of his mother and the dead and withered flower that still sat pathetically in his room. He thought for a moment about the bronze coins jingling in his pocket, about how much a single stem would cost. He heaved a heavy sigh and turned away, the flowers seeming more and more like a cheap replacement rather than a loving tribute.

He had begun walking again, when he heard and increasingly familiar voice growing louder behind him, "Hey there! Mister, remember me? How come you're not flying today?"

"Uuh," Zuko didn't know what to say, instead focusing on the beat up car full of strange teenagers. The car was covered in dents, and the paint job was scratched up horrifically, it sputtered loudly as it pulled up next to Zuko. The kids in the car were loud, and started shouting out at Zuko all at once, so he couldn't make out any one voice from the others, their words twisting together and becoming imperceptible. Zuko wondered how three kids managed to make so much noise. 

He recognised the driver as the same girl who had shouted at him and Sokka in the street, her eyes now covered in heavy, red makeup and her hair was loose and blowing about her face, a thin green jacket was pulled tight around shoulders, sleeves pushed back up to her elbows. Zuko couldn't think anything other then there was no way she was old enough to drive. 

The other kids weren't much safer, a girl with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes, that matched the flowy dress pooling around her thighs, was leaning forward from the backseat, legs up in the air, practically draped over the gear shift. She laughed loudly, a light tinkling sound, as the girl in the front seat made a particularly egregious comment, little loops of hair spilling into her face. The boy beside her was lounging across the backseat, feet propped up on the window, toes wiggling in the air. He had blue ink covering the backs of his hands and it looked like someone had scrawled all over his forehead. A massive dog was laid across his lap, his head on the boys chest, drooling all over the boys bright orange shirt. Zuko desperately wanted to push his face into the thick, shaggy coat of brown and white fur. The boy smiled widely at Zuko and gave him a quick salute,

"Hey, it's me, Sokka. Remember?"

Zuko looked up at Sokka, who smiled down at him and waved enthusiastically. He had a jumper tied around his waist, the same pale blue as the girl's dress, and his hair was tied up into a little top knot on the top of his head, a little like the one Zuko wore, little bits of hair had escaped and were falling into his eyes. He was stood up, leaning out the back of the car over the back seats. 

Zuko stood stock still, taking in the bright, screaming children, his brain running tirelessly to catch up as he tried to process the too-bright colours, and too-loud noises. Sokka had not stopped speaking to him, but Zuko was barely able to make out anything he was saying, until Sokka leant back towards his friends, pointing straight at Zuko's chest.

"You can tell he's a witch 'cause he's always wearing that red dress."

Zuko didn't look down at his clothes this time, but he could feel his cheeks heating up again, as all of Sokka's friends craned their necks to get a good look at Zuko's robes. He managed to grit out a _"It's not a dress,"_ before turning on his heel and fleeing down the street, his shopping bags jostling uncomfortably in his arms.

His face was practically on fire as he heard Sokka's friends whistle and call after him, almost tripping over at somebody's shout of _"Nice dress!"_ He tried to ignore all of them, especially Sokka, wishing he had done just that from the start, instead of wasting his time being made fun of by strangers.

He hurried back to the tea shop, pushing past people, not bothering to be careful or apologise as he barged right into the other pedestrians on the street. He breathed out a sigh of relief when the golden sign of the Jasmine Dragon came into sight.

His Uncle was behind the counter when he walked into the shop, beaming as he caught sight of Zuko. He hurried over to take one of the bags from Zuko's hands, giving him his thanks as he walked into the back, nodding to Shen as they passed through.

They set down the bags, Zuko quietly relieved at the weight lifted from his arms. His Uncle pulled him aside for a moment, "There's a woman out there who wants to talk to you Zuko, she wants you to deliver something. She's going to be you very first customer."

"Customer?" Zuko's mind went blank for a second, before he was filled with a giddy joy. He already had a customer, somebody already thought he was good enough to hire him, to trust him with their package, to deliver it on time. His glee quickly turned to panic, because, _Oh God,_ he was not ready for this. 

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, the simple gesture oddly gounding, and Zuko was forced to focus on the feel of his Uncle's hand on his shoulder, rather than his quickly spiralling thoughts.

"Do not worry, Zuko. Why don't you go and talk to the woman, then you can decide if you want to take the job or not."

Zuko nodded, walking back out into the tea shop and over to a woman sat quietly in the corner, a large cup of steaming tea in her hands, the large vase of pink blossoms behind her making it look like flowers were raining down on her head. 

Zuko cleared his throat as he reached her table, smiling down at her with, what he hoped was, his most charming smile. He waved awkwardly, "Uh, my name's Zuko, my Uncle told me you wanted a delivery?"

The woman smiled back up at him, setting her cup down on the chipped saucer, "Yes, Iroh has told me some great things about you, Zuko. Do you think you could deliver this by tonight?"

She pulled up a great big bird cage from beside her chair and placed it on the table. It was covered in a piece of thin, frilly yellow fabric with a large pink bow tied round the middle and a card attached.

"Uh, yeah of course."

The woman breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you so much, it's a birthday gift for my nephew, but something at work came up, and there's no way I'll be able to get there on time, do you really think you can get it there by tonight?"

Zuko nodded as he dug around in the large pockets of his robe, fishing for his new map, "Of course, you can count on me. Just show me on the map where you want it delivered."

"Are you really sure it won't be too far, I don't want to cause you too much trouble." She frowned at him, guilt edging into her voice as the ghost of wrinkles appearing on her forehead.

He shook his head, "It's no trouble at all, I can fly there straight from here."

"Perfect! Well, how much will it cost?" The woman pulled her bag from where it hung over the back of her chair onto her lap, and began sorting through the contents.

"Oh, well, I hadnt really thought about a price." The woman stopped rummaging around in her bag for a moment, looking up at Zuko with a small smile, "Aha, well then, how about this much then," she produced a couple pristine notes from her bag and three shiny coins, placing them firmly into Zuko's hand, "I hope it'll be enough."

Zuko's eyes widened, the skin around his left eye growing tight with tension, "This much? Really? I- thank you so much!" 

She nodded happily up at him and turned back to her tea, taking a dainty sip as Zuko grabbed the birdcage off the table and rushed back up to the attic for his broom. He scooped Druk up into his arms as he went, ignoring the cats howl as he struggled in Zuko's arms. 

This was his first delivery, he had to be careful, especially when the woman had given him such high payment. He tied the birdcage as securely as he could to his broom, before launching himself right of his window, savouring the familiar feeling of wind on his face and in his hair, his open robes flying about him like wings.

"Did you see what's in that cage, Zuko? It looks just like me!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "It's just a black cat toy, stop being so dramatic."

He heard Druk huff from where he was perched between Zuko's arms, "It's nice flying weather, but we're getting awfully high. You're getting a lot better at your this, flying higher and higher. How high do you intend to go? Don't you think we ought to be careful?"

"This is as high as we're going, don't worry, it's just- it's my first job and I do not want to be stopped by that traffic cop again."

Zuko looked down, swallowing down the rising fear as he took in the sprawling landscape of Ba Sing Se. The winding labyrinth if streets looked a lot more serene from so high up, where you couldn't see the constant stream of people pushing through, or hear the choir of car horns during rush hour. The zig zag of buildings on the skyline looked like a piece of abstract art, especially against the bright blue of the sky, and Zuko was happy to take it all in as he flew to his destination.

He had checked the map almost religiously before they left and was fairly confident he knew where they were going, but it was tucked securely into the waistband of his trousers, just incase they got lost. 

"Ok, here we go!"

"Zuko, what are you-"

Druk's words were cut off by the roaring of wind in his ears, and his own whooping cheers as they fell into a low dive, his stomach swooping and heart flying up into his throat as they went. Zuko had never attempted a dive like this before. He had seen Azula pull off similar moves hundreds of times, but he had never had the confidence. His skill was sorely lacking and he was always advised against taking such risks, but Zuko felt on top of the world today, he had his first customer, and his own real money, he felt like doing something fun and reckless, a liberty he was always denied. 

He felt nothing but exhilaration and an exciting kind of fear as they dived down, closer and closer to the buildings, before he levelled his broom, pulling them into a soft curve as the rooftops rushed by underneath them.

They industrial skyline gave way to large expanses of flat fields, and eventually a dense forest, the treetops zooming by as geese flew up behind them.

"Oh, look who's behind us Druk, wild geese! And they're coming with us!"

The geese flew over them, their wings beating great gusts of wind back into Zuko's face.

He flew up beside them, so they were flying level, and shouted what he hoped was a polite greeting in response to their squawks, which were steadily growing louder and more frequent.

"They seem awfully upset."

"They say they're gonna fly higher, there's a gust of wind coming."

"Huh?"

Before Druk could reply, all the geese were blown out of the sky, along with Zuko, who screeched as he was flung down towards the trees below. He just managed to close his fingers back around his broom when he noticed the cage had come lose, watching it shrink as it flew to the ground.

He soared down after it, Druk's screams echoing in his ears as they rushed into the scratchy needles of the pine trees, catching hold of it just before it was lost in the unyielding green of the treetops, and immediately getting caught in the web of branches. It took his mind a moment to catch up, as he took in the screeching crow hovering in front of his face.

"Hey, hey! Leave me alone!"

He fumbled around for his broom, swatting the bird away from him as it attempted to peck at his face and tear into his clothes. He managed to drag himself and Druk and the birdcage, tucked neatly under his arm, out from the trees on his broom, the crow still flying after them. 

"I wasn't trying to steal your eggs I swear," he shouted over his shoulder at the crow, as it continued screeching and chasing them down. "Go away! Please!"

The crow finally dropped back, giving one last hateful squawk of protest as it dropped back down into the forest.

"God, what was the matter with them?"

"Well, it was your own fault, those geese were kind enough to warn us about that gust of wind, but would you listen? No!"

"Oh be quiet you," he rolled his eyes and looked up, catching sight of the geese flying gracefully up in the air above them, still in their tight arrow formation. "Would you look at them? Flying so high, that gust of wind took them all the way up."

Zuko's musings were cut off by Druk, who startled Zuko with the amount of panic in his voice, "Uh, Zuko, we've got a problem, the toy's gone!"

"What? No! We've gotta go back!"

"Back where?" He felt Druk tense up, digging his claws into the splintering wood of his broom.

"Where we fell!"

Zuko pulled the broom back around, diving down to the trees again, as fast as he dared to go. But as they neared the tips of the trees, a swarm of crows flew out of the trees straight at them.

"What are they saying now, Druk?"

"They're calling you an egg stealer, and you don't wanna know what else! If I were you, I wouldn't go down there. Again."

"But I have to! Come on!"

"Zuko, brace yourself!"

Zuko screamed as a crow flew straight for his face, attempting to shield his face with his shoulder, whilst keeping tight grip on his broom. The crows kept coming, flying into his face, tearing into his clothes and pulling at the straws of his broom. He swung desperately at them with the birdcage, screaming all the while, until they finally let off, watching them fly back into the leaves.

"We should probably rethink our plan."

"Why dont we go back after dark? Go in, get it, get out."

Zuko shook his head, "We won't be able to make it back in time... unless we buy ourselves some time."

"What?"

Zuko smiled mischievously down at Druk, before grabbing him round the middle, and pushing him through the swinging door of the cage, locking it shut after him.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, quit whining. You can just pretend to be the toy until I go back and find the real one! It'll only be a few hours, tops."

Druk continued grumbling all the way to the middle ring, his voice beginning to really grate on Zuko's nerves, when the large estate finally came into view. Zuko landed on the drive, just in front of the door and rang the bell, whispering down to Druk as they waited,"Don't worry, just hold still, and everything will be fine. No talking either. Or breathing!"

"Oh great."

"Ssh!"

The door opened revealing a little boy, with wide brown eyes and messy brown hair. He snatched the cage right of Zuko's hand, a greedy smile on his face as he pulled Druk roughly out of the bird cage. His smile fell as he dangled Druk in the air by his tail.

"This is dumb," he gave a nasty laugh as he shook Druk about, before running back into the house.

His mother appeared behind him, her white dress slightly crinkled and lipstick a little faded, she didn't smile at Zuko.

"You're a bit late, after my sister telephoned we were wondering where you were."

Zuko floundered a bit, apologising and rooting around in his pocket, before his fingers finally closed around the little paperback notebook and tiny pen, silently grateful it hadn't been lost in the woods along with the real cat toy.

"Do you think you could sign this, proof of delivery, please."

The woman bent down, taking the pen from Zuko's hand, her nails scratching against his fingers as she did so.

The little boy's whiny voice sounded from behind them as he shouted through the halls, "Mum, can I put the canary in here?"

"Uh huh," she placed the pen back onto the little notebook, as she turned back into the house, "be careful not to let it fly away."

Zuko peered passed the woman, regretting his plan as he saw the little boy running away, Druk still clutched tightly in his hand by the tail.

"I've gotta run, bye!" Zuko ran down the drive, hopping onto his broom as he went, shouting down his thanks, not bothering to turn to see if he was heard. He needed to get that toy back as soon as possible and get Druk out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik she wants shoes in the film but I couldnt think of any shoes or clothes that Zuko would lust over (sokka is obviously the one who lusts over expensive clothes) so we got some dead mum flower angst 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko meets a little gremlin of a girl in the woods and is promptly adopted as her brother, he also manages to get Druk back and fix his delivery

The sky was beginning to fade to a cold grey as Zuko dropped back down into the forest, warily watching the crows circling overhead.   
  
"I _know_ you fell close by, you've gotta be round here somewhere."  
  
He wandered further into the forest, tall grass and stray leaves tickling at his legs, when he stumbled upon a large wooden cabin. The cabin was big and creepy, covered in shadows and moss and ivy, the windows were dirty and yellow and the wood looked like it was about to collapse from water damage and rot. He was just about to turn away, hoping never to return to the creepy cabin, that definitely housed some sort of murderer, when he spotted the little toy in the window, its bright, glass eyes catching the light of the setting sun.  
  
He ran over, knocking into the wall and scratching at the window, "There you are!"  
  
The forest was quiet, and Zuko looked anxiously around himself as he walked around the front of the cabin, the wooden porch creaking dangerously beneath his feet.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?"  
  
The door to the cabin was open, and inside was a mess. The bed lay unmade, pillows and blankets strewn haphazardly on the floor around it, small tools and knives lay on the table, encrusted in grey clay, sculptures littered the floor and any flat surface that wasn't already covered in clothes or cutlery, a lone mug of cold coffee sat on the table.  
  
He called out one more time, loud as he could, "Anybody here?"  
  
He startled slightly when he finally got a response, "Yes! I'm on the roof, stop shouting! What do you want?"  
  
The voice was high-pitched and nasally, it sounded young, younger than Zuko, and very annoyed. He hurried out to the side of the house, where an old ladder was balanced precariously against the sloping roof of the cabin.  
  
"Are you gonna come up or not?"  
  
Zuko could think of about a hundred different reasons why he definitely should not climb onto some stranger's roof, most of them consisting of the age and quality of the wood from which the house and ladder were made, but he didn't say anything. Instead he held his broom behind his back and clambered awkwardly up the ladder, which was a lot sturdier than he had expected, with one hand.  
  
He peeked his head up over the lip of the roof, and gasped when he came face to face with an already screeching crow. It cawed loudly in his face, before jumping over to sit next to the woman- _no, little girl_ \- who was sat cross legged on the roof, a lump of wet clay in her hands.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
When she spoke, the little girl's voice was sharp, like she was offended Zuko had dared come near her, his presence wasting her time. She was surrounded by a whole murder of crows, each one sat still and silent around her. Zuko guessed she was young, she looked about twelve or thirteen, her round face was streaked with dry, flaking clay, matching the grey streaks on her clothes and in her hair, which was pulled up into a large messy bun, thick strands falling around and in front of her face. She was wrapped up in a large green poncho, that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, but she managed to pull off with a chaotic sort of style. She wasn't looking at the clay in her hands, or even at the crows in front of her, which Zuko quickly realised was what she was modelling her sculpture after, instead her pale eyes stared straight ahead, fixated seemingly on nothing.  
  
"Oh, uh, well, there's a black cat in your cabin window, and, you see, it's mine, and I really need it back."  
  
Zuko managed to stutter his way through his explanation without too many slip-ups, but he felt the little girl was judging him anyway. Her expression didn't change, nor did she turn to look at him, still staring straight ahead of her into the dark abyss of the trees. Zuko was beginning to find it unsettling.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry."  
  
Zuko was anxious to get out of here, the young girl was giving him the creeps and he really needed to get Druk back and out of the grubby hands of that spoiled kid.  
  
"So, why was it in the forest, huh?"  
  
The girl's question took him off-guard a little, but he managed to answer, "That's where I dropped, may I have it back, please?"  
  
Zuko didn't know why he was asking, the cat was technically his, if not, his package to deliver, the girl had no right to take it from him, even if he had left it in the forest, but she gave off an air, an air that reeked of confidence and high society and power. Of Azula. And he didn't really want to find out what happened if you got on her bad side.  
  
"I _really_ need to finish this."  
  
He assumed _this_ was referring to lump of clay she had been molding through their conversation, and Zuko sighed nervously. The girl took no notice, whispering little words of encouragement to the birds that Zuko couldnt quite catch.  
  
Finally, when Zuko broke down and told her he needed to deliver the cat before tomorrow, she stopped, her hands stilling mid-movement, and sighed.   
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me sooner that you needed it in such a hurry?"  
  
Zuko bit back the response that he did, in fact, tell her he was in a hurry, and instead crawled down the ladder and watched as she jumped down, practically from the top rung, and rushed past him into the cabin, a blur of green and grey and black. She emerged from the house, her lump of clay safely secured on the window sill, where the cat had been moments before, the toy in question squeezed tightly in her hand.  
  
"He _was_ keeping me company, but, I suppose your needs are greater than mine." She heaved a heavy, fake sigh and Zuko refrained from rolling his eyes, instead thanking her, as she placed the toy in his hands.  
  
He gasped loudly, his eyes stung as tears threatened to spill out, the cat had a large rip that circled more than half of its neck. He stared down in horror as his failures of the day seemed to come crashing down onto his shoulders.  
  
"His head's falling off."  
  
The girl leant against the door frame, her body language screaming of boredem, "Must of been the crows, they were making a pretty big fuss over it."  
  
"This is- I can't deliver it like this," it was everything Zuko could do to keep his tears out of his voice, as his shoulders slumped in defeat. He'd failed on his first delivery, he couldn't even deliver a stupid toy cat.  
  
The girl hummed, unimpressed, in front of him, "So don't, you said you gave them a replacement right? And if the kid is as spoiled as you say, then he doesn't deserve it. Sounds like he really doesn't need anymore presents, if you ask me."  
  
Zuko stared down at the girl, outraged, "I have to! This is a job, I can't fail on my first delivery. And besides, that replacement, I gave him was my cat, my living, breathing cat. I can't leave Druk in the hands of that terror, he won't survive the night!"  
  
"Ok ok, jeez, calm down, no need to get all hot and bothered," the girl scrunched her face up in thought, it was the first real expression he'd seen her make that wasn't just judgemental boredom, "how about we make a deal? I've got some needle and thread somewhere, and in return for me being so very lovely and gracious, and letting you use my stuff, you can clean my floors."  
  
Zuko stood there for a moment, shocked that a stranger would do something so nice for him. Sure, she was demanding something in return, and it did just sound like he was doing all the work, and yes, he didn't know the first thing about sewing, but he really did need to get this hole fixed, so he kept his mouth shut, and nodded, shaking the girl's outstretched hand. Her hands were disgusting, tiny and very cold, covered in wet clay and there was weeks old dirt encrusted under her fingernails and every line in her palm. Zuko shuddered as they first made contact, ignoring the girl's cackle at his _"sensitivity"._  
  
Zuko had finished sewing up the tear about an hour ago, and was on his hands and knees scrubbing furiously at the floor, his outer robe discarded in the corner long ago.  
  
The time he spent at the cabin was a lot nicer than he had expected, he had learnt the girl's name was Toph, and she had taken to calling him hotman, a name she thought was both hilarious and very clever, claiming he had a _"wicked temper and needed to cool down."_  
  
Despite this, he had a nice time, Toph was loud and overconfident and rude, but she was also funny and surprisingly kind and took the time to help calm Zuko down. She had assured him that he hadn't failed and the fact that he went so out of his way for a stupid, snot-nosed kid showed a dedication she didn't think was possible. Zuko found it strange that the words of this grubby, little stranger had affected him so easily, made him feel so much better, but he brushed it off, and let her words fill him with warmth.  
  
As he crawled around her floor on his hands and knees, scrub brush clutched tightly in one hand, he asked her a question that had been plaguing him since he first saw her, "So, on your own at twelve, huh?"  
  
He saw her tense out of the corner of his eye and immediately regretted the question, the first break in her easy-going demeanour.   
  
"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it- it's just-"  
  
"Strange?" She supplied dryly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, well, I used to live with my parents in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. They were- are- super rich, like stupid rich, like _Caldera City_ rich," Zuko ignored the lump in his throat at the mention of his home city, and tried not to be intimidated by how much money this girl's parents must be sitting on. His family weren't poor by any stretch of the imagination, but he had seen the wealth of the Middle Ring and could only imagine the treasures that were protected by the city's inner most walls, "they were also super overbearing. Like, I'm blind, right?" Zuko hadn't known that, hadn't even guessed, but as he peered up to where she sat on the thick windowsill, legs swinging in the air, he could see the milkiness of her eyes, the thin film covering her pale green irises. Toph continued on, as if it was completely normal for a little blind girl to live alone in the forest.  
  
"Nobody there believed I could do anything for myself. I'm not sure anybody outside my parents' estate even knew I existed. Guess it was too shameful for the world to know they had a little, defenceless, blind daughter who couldn't do anything without a maid to help her. They told everyone my mum had a miscarriage and I wasn't allowed to leave the grounds. Ever. It was so boring, I didn't have any friends my age, which I still don't, but like, that's by choice now. I've literally never spoken to anyone who wasn't family or a servant before. So I ran away.   
  
"I found this cabin a couple months ago and have been living here ever since, it's not easy and it's kind of lonely, and every once in a while I'm up at night and I swear I hear something outside, but I'm free here. I can sculpt and run and play. I don't have to bathe or wear uncomfortable dresses or eat politely, I can just be. It's nice."  
  
Zuko sat in silence, the only noises that could be heard were the scratch of his brush against the floor and the caws of crows outside.  
  
"How do you get food?"   
  
"Every once in a while, I go out to town, pull a few scams, and get something from the shops, but usually I can just survive off the berry bushes growing by the stream out back, which, if you're wondering, is how I get my water. I have one of those foldable stick things so I can feel for things on the floor, but I mostly get around by counting my steps, and can sometimes hitch a lift if I'm too tired. Like I said, it's not a great life, but it's mine and I like it."  
  
She said the last bit defensively, like she expected Zuko to contradict, or even laugh at her, her arms crossed proactively over her chest.  
  
"Sounds nice. Better than being controlled at home," Zuko once again ignored the pang in his chest at that thought and stared pointedly down at the floor, scrubbing rather aggressively at an already clean patch of floor.  
  
"Exactly! I know they were just trying to be careful, and- and I know they did love me, but, just not in the right way. I love them too, don't get me wrong, they're my parents, of course I love them, but I don't think I ever could have been happy there. High society really isn't my thing, and I've made a real home for myself here, among the birds and the trees. I don't think I could ever go back."  
  
She said the last part quietly, and Zuko thought for a moment that she might start crying, but the moment was broken by an owl crying overhead, its hoot echoing through the branches, and Toph's head shot up.  
  
"Damn, it's late, you should probably go and get Druk before that kid pulls his tail off."  
  
Zuko blinked a couple times, opening his eyes wide as he tired to peer round the cabin, only just noticing how dark it was after being so lost in conversation with Toph, he didn't say anything though. He didn't want to be insensitive, and he figured a blind person wouldn't have many lamps anyway.  
  
"But I haven't finished the floor yet."  
  
Toph snorted, loud and unladylike, and Zuko silently agreed that high society definitely wasn't her place, "Don't be an idiot Hotman, you've done way more than enough. It was kind of mean of me to make you scrub these floors in the first place, I didn't even clean them when I first moved in, now come on, go!"  
  
She pushed roughly at his shoulder, and pressed the toy firmly into his hands as he stood up, shoving him out the door when he tried to clear up the bucket and brush, "Don't worry about that, I'll deal with it later, really Hotman, you've done almost _too much_ , now get going."  
  
"Please stop calling me that," Zuko complained, but grinned nonetheless, an irrational warmth spreading through his chest at her nickname.  
  
"No chance, now go on, be on your way," Zuko swung his leg over his broom, and was about to push off when Toph clutched tightly at his sleeve, "don't forget to visit."  
  
Her expression was almost vulnerable as she said it, her grip on his arm almost painful, he smiled down at her, pulling her into a hug that she didn't fight against, pressing a light kiss to her greasy fringe in an almost motherly way, "Of course not, Toph, what are friends for, am I right?"  
  
Zuko's chest felt light and airy when she smiled up at him, laughing as she pushed him away and told him that he really did need to go. He almost waved, but caught himself just in time, shouting bye down at her for a little longer than necessary, as he soared back up into the sky, realising too late, as the wind bit into his exposed skin that he'd left his robe balled up in the corner of her cabin.  
  
Zuko was shivering by the time he made it back to the house, his arms red and raw from the fierce wind and he wanted nothing more than to curl up under the blankets at his Uncle's shop.   
  
He ran up the drive and peered into the front window, ducking down when someone turned their head his way. They were sat at a large dinner table, the little boy still up, despite the late hour of the night, and squashed between his parents, the same woman from before, her greying hair now pulled back into an elaborate updo, her lipstick bright and smudged slightly on her teeth, and a fat balding man, who his son had clearly taken after. He couldn't see Druk anywhere, but he could make out a large brown blob in the far corner that must have been a dog. The family broke out into laughter as the dog stood up, a black shape hanging from his mouth, and walked into the hall. The little boy jumped down to follow him and Zuko ran away from the window, ducking quickly behind one of their many cars.  
  
The heavy oak door swung open and the dog lumbered out, the little boy behind him, muttering something stupid about the dog shutting the door.  
  
The dog stopped just before the car, dropping Druk gently on his feet and watching as he ran over into Zuko's outstretched arms.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
Zuko crushed Druk to his chest, relief flooding through him as Druk rubbed his face against Zuko's his whiskers scratching his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Druk pulled away slightly, though Zuko still held onto him as tight as Druk would allow, "My friend Jeff helped me escape."  
  
Zuko looked up at the old, tired dog, "Jeff?"  
  
"Hey, blame them not me, I didn't name him, but I bet if we ask him, he'll take the stuffed one back inside. He's a good dog, Zuko, he'll do it."  
  
Zuko looked on a moment longer before nodding and shuffling awkwardly to his feet careful not to drop either Druk or the toy, and held his hand out before Jeff, "Could you take this in please?"  
  
The dog took the toy in his mouth, his breath hot and nose wet against his hand. They watched as the dog ambled slowly back inside, his tail pushing the door shut behind him, before setting off back to the shop.  
  
The fly back was peaceful, Druk's warmth a comforting familiarity between his arms as he told him all about Toph and her sculptures, feeling and defensive anger rising through his chest as Druk insisted the girl was neither twelve nor blind.  
  
Zuko ignored him, you couldn't fake a disability, he knew. It was the one the scariest days in his life when he woke up and couldn't see or hear out the left side of his face. He didn't know why anyone would want to pretend that was their reality and decided to put his trust in Toph as they flew back over the city, trying not to shiver out of his skin with every cold wind that blew their way.   
  
When they finally touched down in front of the shop, Zuko's bones felt heavy with tiredness, and he slunk slowly back into the shop, about to make his way upstairs, when his eye caught on a new display beneath the counter. It was of a boy on his broom baked meticulously into bread, a ring of twisted dough surrounding him. A little hand painted sign hung beneath it that said 'Zuko's Delivery Service'.   
  
It was him, baked into bread, in the middle of the pastry display for everyone to see.  
  
He felt the suffocating bubble of warmth expanding in his chest again, and his throat felt thick and heavy, he turned to see Shen hovering nervously in the doorway to the little kitchen outback. Zuko had never seen him stay behind so late before, and realised, with a little twist in his chest, that he had stayed behind waiting for Zuko's approval.  
  
He felt a tear roll slowly down his cheek, and smiled as widely as he could, feeling the thin skin of his scar tighten with the pressure. He rushed over to where Shen stood, nervously scratching the back of his neck, and jumped up to pull him into a hug, his feet leaving the floor completely as he hung from the man's neck, waiting as Shen slowly returned the embrace.   
  
Zuko whispered a teary thank you, before running up to the attic and burying himself under the sheets, his broom chucked unceremoniously into the corner of the room. He heard it roll away and give a quiet thunk as it hit the wall.  
  
After a few minutes, he felt Druk burrow under the sheets beside him, tucking his little body beneath Zuko's chin. Zuko was asleep within minutes, face buried in Druk's dark fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kno I made Toph kinda too mature for her age also like a little blind girl living in the woods alone is ridiculous but shutup I had no other ideas and I need some good Toph and Zuko sibling vibes 
> 
> Also I really like sculptor Toph, she gives off sculptor vibes y'know
> 
> And ik the headcanon is that she calls him Sparky but like she doesnt call him that in the show and this gives Aang more incentive to call him hotman when they all meet later


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets an invitation, helps out a stranger, and gets very sick

Zuko sat at the counter, his head in his hands, half-asleep. Business at the tea shop was slow, and Zuko hadn't had a call all day. His Uncle was out, he was playing his weekly game of Pai Sho with friends that Zuko didn't know existed, which he had previously had the to close the shop to attend, and Shen was busy in the kitchen.

A couple sat quietly in the corner, they had been there for about an hour, the last few sips of their tea now cold and a bite of pie sat forgotten on the table. They were holding hands, their foreheads pressed together, a curtain of hair covering both their faces, and were bothering Zuko with their constant streams of giggles. Another woman sat alone on the other side of the shop, a book in her hand, a sandwich frozen in mid-air on the way to her mouth as she read.

Zuko sighed as he stared out the shop window, the sun was beating down on the street, a slight breeze rustling the leaves of the trees, it was perfect weather for flying, just warm enough that he wouldn't have to wear his outer robes for once.

The phone rang, loud and shrill from beside the register, the couple startled at the noise, their heads knocking harshly into each other, and Zuko had to stifle a laugh as he rushed to answer it.

"Hello, _The_ _Jasmine Dragon_ , oh! Uh, yes this is Zuko," Zuko smiled widely as the woman asked him if he could come and pick up a delivery and he grabbed a pen, writing down the details, "of course, four thirty would be a perfect time to pick it up. The Upper Ring, the house with the blue roof? Uh, no it's- I'm sure I'll find it, thank you."

It was first customer of the day, his second customer officially, and Zuko felt a thrill of excitement shoot through him, as he hoped it would go better than the last time. He was so happy that he almost didn't hear the little bell above the door, that, Zuko had been delighted to realise, was delicately sculpted to look exactly like a dragon.

He looked up from his little notepad to see Sokka walking through the door, he looked almost smug and had a slight bounce to his step as he walked over to Zuko in shoes that had to be at least two sizes too big.

Zuko sighed as Sokka stood in front if him, finger tapping his chin in mock thought as he stared up at the menu display above Zuko's head. His eyes kept flicking between the menu and Zuko as he hummed an annoying little out of tune melody under his breath, before Zuko finally snapped.

"Well? Are you going to order something or not?"

Sokka just smiled at him, so Zuko glared harder.

"Uh, yeah, do you serve jasmine tea?"

Zuko didn't know what to say to that, he couldn't tell if this was a joke and Sokka was making fun of him, like when he and his friends would shout at him in the street, or if Sokka was just genuinely that stupid.

"Did you just ask me if we serve jasmine tea?"

"Yeah."

"At _The Jasmine Dragon_?"

"Well, do you?"

Sokka hadn't stop smiling the whole time, but it wasn't malicious, not like Azula's, he looked earnest and almost hopeful, so Zuko guessed he wasn't making fun if him. He decided that either Sokka was just really stupid, or he couldn't think of another way to talk to Zuko, and had decided asking the most obvious question in the world would be the best way to go.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want a small, medium or large?"

"I'll take a small, I actually just had a coffee, but it smells so good in here I couldn't resist."

Zuko didn't really know what to say, so he just turned around and busied himself with making the tea. As he poured the steaming water from the kettle into one of his Uncle's ridiculously fragile tea cups, he heard Sokka clear his throat awkwardly behind him.

"So, we're having this huge party at the club tonight. The Aviation Club. And I'd- we would really like for you to come. I have your invitation right here."

Zuko turned around, the cup of tea in hand, the water still too light to serve, and stared down at the envelope in Sokka's hand. It had a shiny red ribbon tied around the corner and said in neat handwriting 'Sir Witch'. Zuko almost laughed at that, this boy didn't even know his name.

"It's a proper club, for kids who are into flying and aircrafts and stuff. And, you know, everybody would be real excited if you came."

As he spoke, Sokka's gaze had shifted downwards to the invitation he still held in an outstretched hand, and he spoke rather shyly, like he was afraid Zuko might laugh or reject him.

The bell above the door rang, and Zuko's gaze shot up to see a heavy old man in an ugly pink suit lumbering in with a package gripped tightly between two hands.

"Oh, can I help you sir?"

Sokka stepped to side as man waddled slowly over to the counter and dropped the package roughly on the ground.

"I was told you're running a delivery service."

"Oh! Uh, yes, I'm sorry, we can handle it."

"Well it's very urgent this package arrive on time."

"That's no problem," Zuko said as he rushed round the counter and tried to pick the package up from the floor, the brown string digging painfully into his hands as he struggled to drag it over to the scales, waving away Sokka's offers of help. The man paid Zuko, and told him the address was on the top of the box before he left the store again. Zuko was slightly annoyed the man didn't even buy one of his Uncle's pastries before his attention was back on Sokka and the invitation he held in his hand.

Zuko stared down at the white pice of paper, his mind blank. He had never been invited to a party before, and he wasn't sure he wanted to go to one where Sokka and his friends might just make fun of him again, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"How did you know I work here?"

Sokka looked taken aback by this, and glanced down at his hands. Zuko was sure he could see the tinge of a blush on his cheeks. "Oh, well, I saw you fly out your window, it was amazing. When you jumped out I thought for sure you were gonna drop, but you just kept going up and up, it was incredible."

Zuko couldn't help the flush that rose to his cheeks at Sokka's words, and he just managed to stammer out a thank you.

"Anyways, you coming or not?"

Zuko looked down at the invitation again, he didn't know what it said, but all he had gathered so far was it was at The Aviation Club with a bunch of people who didn't even know his name.

"I don't know where it is."

"Oh, that's fine, I can take you, I mean I can't do any fancy flying or anything like that," Sokka paused before he have Zuko a pointed look, "yet, but I can walk you there if you like."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah ok."

"Great!" Sokka beamed at Zuko, his blue eyes twinkling in delight, and Zuko couldn't help smiling back at him. "I'll pick you up at six from here, yeah?"

He nodded, and handed the tea to Sokka, which had steeped nicely during their conversation and was now a pleasant green colour, and watched as he walked carefully over to a table. Sokka stayed for about another hour, sipping slowly at his tea and reading a thick book that Zuko hadn't even noticed he had brought. Every so often he would look up and wave happily at Zuko, or sometimes make a funny face, and Zuko would scowl back and hope Sokka couldn't see the blush it raised on his cheeks.

After a while, the store was empty and Zuko closed up quietly, letting Shen know that he could go home for the day. It was four o'clock, an hour earlier than they would usually close, but he figured Uncle wouldn't mind, he usually wouldn't have had any business, and the day was slow for customers anyway. 

It wasn't long before Zuko was at his first destination. He was thankful to finally be rid of the weight on his broom, almost crying when he saw that the little flat he was delivering to was on the top floor, and cursed silently as he struggled with the package on the stairs, ignoring Druk's snarky comments the whole time. The woman he delivered to was nice enough but he decided that the trip was ultimately not worth the sore arms and back ache.

It was almost quarter past four by the time Zuko was back on his broom and he flew, admittedly, much too fast out of the Lower Ring. 

The Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se was a large circle of fancy over-the-top estates with enough land surrounding each property to house a small forest, it was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside, and the woman on the phone hadn't given him a real address. Most of the roofs were a deep brown or grey, even a few greens here and there, but Zuko couldn't see one blue roof in the endless sea of houses and estates.

It was another ten minutes before he finally spotted, a small patch of bright blue against the dark green of the leaves of surrounding trees and he rushed over, the wind whipping at the few strands of hair that had escaped his top knot.

The front garden was beautiful, large bushes of colourful flowers lined the drive up to the door, a heavy slab of sturdy brown wood, that echoed as Zuko banged the rusty metal knocker against it.

A tall, slender woman answered the door, she had long dark hair and a baby at her hip, she looked expectantly down at Zuko.

"Hi, my name's Zuko, I got a call earlier this afternoon for a delivery service."

The woman gave him a tight grin as she turned around and led Zuko back into the house.

"Right this way dear."

The inside was beautiful, deep green walls lined with golden trim and antiques down every hallway. The woman led Zuko into the kitchen, a large room with bright white walls that gave it a fresh, open feeling.

She gestured to the table in the centre of the room and told Zuko to make himself at home, before tripping over Druk as he slunk his way to one of the chairs. Zuko made a mad grab for the woman, his hand latching onto her arm as she managed to steady herself and the baby on the counter top.

"I'm so sorry, I should have kept better watch over Druk, he can wait outside if you want."

The woman chuckled lightly and shook her head, "No dear, it's fine. A black cat and a broom, huh? You must be a witch."

Zuko nodded quietly.

"We don't get many of you round here anymore. Well, you can wait at the table for a moment, I'm sorry but that special treat you were supposed to deliver isn't ready at all."

The woman turned and walked to the oven as she spoke, fiddling with the dials and poking her head down to look through the little glass window.

"I think there's something wrong with this oven, honestly it's got a mind of it's own, it's just not heating up. It is quite old, it was in this house before I was born, and has seen better days."

She turned and smiled at Zuko, hiking the baby up in her arms as it gurgled affectionately, grabbing at her dress and her hair, "I was hoping you could deliver this to my daughter for her birthday, it used to be one of her favourites, pumpkin and herring pot pie."

Zuko turned to the dish on the counter, trying not to make a face at how unappetizing that sounded. The top of the dish was covered in a thin layer of pastry, a neatly molded, dough fish sat on top.

"But I must admit defeat. I'll have to phone her and tell her to get food together some other way, oh I feel just awful having made you fly out all this way for nothing. Come follow me, we can go get your money, don't worry I'll pay you all of what we agreed on."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Zuko refused, the prospect of taking this mother's money without having done any work didn't sit quite right with him, even if it was clear she could afford it.

The woman wouldn't take no for an answer already walking out the kitchen, the baby bouncing happily in her arms.

"Wait, I don't have any other jobs today anyway, how about I help? We could use that old oven over there."

The woman turned around and looked in the direction Zuko was pointing, chewing nervously at her bottom lip, "Well, maybe."

The oven was a lot bigger than the broken electrical one, a deep set metal door with an ornate lock set into the wall.

"I used to bake such beautiful bread in that oven, but I haven't used it recently."

"Well, if it burns fire wood I can help you, I used to help my mum do it all the time."

Zuko's mum had loved baking, Zuko often used to come in to the smell of warm bread or freshly frosted cupcakes, and had always liked helping her in the kitchen, occasionally she had even let him build fires for her potion making, under her little cauldron in the greenhouse.

"Oh, but it's such a big job to build a fire."

"Ma'am it'll work, really. I don't mind, I don't have anywhere else to be for a while."

"Oh, are you sure?" Zuko nodded, his curly wisps of baby hairs bouncing up and down around his face, "Oh alright, I never liked that electric thing anyway. Come on I'll show you where we keep the wood."

The wood was kept in a little shed out back, it was painted a happy pink colour and smelt like the forest inside, Zuko hurried back to the house with as many logs stacked up in his arms as he could carry, Druk running after him, insisting he would be late to Sokka's party.

"Oh you're a very clever boy, my dear," the woman told him from where she was watching as he struck a match and threw it into the scrunched up newspaper he was using as kindling.

The fire crackled loudly as it burned and Zuko breathed in the smell of smoke before he grabbed the metal poker off the side and stoked it. They waited and watched until the fire had died down to the glowing embers and set the pie inside, Zuko shutting the door afterwards.

"And now we wait, I'm afraid it'll be some time before the pie is ready, I'm sorry if you have somewhere to get to."

"Oh no it's fine, I've still got," Zuko glanced over to the large wooden clock in the corner of the room, "an hour before I have to be back. It should be fine. Is there anything you want me to do while we wait?"

"No, you've been a big enough help as it is. If you would like I can make you some hot tea, it's really no trouble."

A little while later, they were sat the table, a pot of tea and a cake stand between them. The woman had her baby on her lap and bounced her leg up and down every so often.

"Oh dear, what time did you say you needed to go."

Zuko looked over at the clock showing half past five, "Oh, the party's at six, but it should only take me about half an hour to deliver the pie, fifteen minutes there and back, I should be home in time."

The woman frowned down at him, her calm face turning suddenly guilty and slightly apologetic, "Dear, I'm so sorry but I'm afraid that clock runs about fifteen minutes late."

Zuko dropped his cup back down on the table, standing abruptly, his chair scraping loudly on the floor as he pushed it back, "I'm gonna be late!"

He ran over to the wood oven, slipping on the oven mits as he went and pushed himself up onto the counter, the marble top cold against his knees as he pulled open the door. The rush of hot air dried his face and he peered over at the golden brown top of the pie. He pulled it from the oven, the ceramic of the dish bumping up as he dragged it over the lumps of burning wood.

The woman nodded at him and placed the lid on top, clinking as it was set against the dish. She placed the dish in a woven picnic basket, a soft pink blanket on top and pressed some money into Zuko's hand. He gasped as he looked at the amount, staring up at the woman with disbelieving eyes, "I can't take all this, it's much too much."

The woman shook her head, a small smile pulling at her dark lips, "Not for all of your help, now go," she pushed him gently towards the door, "we wouldn't you to be late."

Zuko bowed slightly and ran for the door, shouting his goodbyes to her as he went.

The sky was dark and stormy as Zuko flew, the clouds looking heavy with the threat of rain, and he really wished he hadn't left his robes at Toph's as the wind hit him.

"Zuko, I don't think we should be flying any closer to those clouds."

"It's fine, we can beat the rain as long as we fly fast."

Thunder cracked along the sky at that moment and Zuko could see lightning flashing through the depths of the clouds as rain pelted down on him, plastering the loose strands of his hair to his face and stinging against his exposed arms.

"What was that about beating the rain?"

Zuko couldn't hear anything above the pounding of rain in his ears, Druk curled up on the basket between his arms. 

"Can we get out of the rain please? I'm begging you." Druk shouted up into his ear, his voice small and weak against the roaring wind.

"We can't," as he spoke, rain water rushed into Zuko's mouth, "that'll make us even later, and besides, the food will get cold if we stop."

They flew on, the rain dripping down into Zuko's eyes and nose, and he lifted an arm to keep the rain and wind from battering his face.

He heard the distant chime of the clock towers strike six as he flew, the bells ringing through the air as he touched down outside the house. He could hear loud thumping music coming from inside while he weaved around the cars parked on the drive, Druk shaking himself out once they got under the awning and Zuko rang the door bell.

He could see the shadow of a girl approaching through the window of the door against the bright light of the hall, and pushed his hair back from his forehead in an effort to look more presentable.

The girl was almost smiling as she opened the door, but it quickly dropped into a grimace as she took in Zuko's appearance, shivering and dripping on her doorstep.

"Yes, what do you want?"

Her voice was bored as she spoke, keeping the door as close to closed she could as she spoke.

"I have a delivery."

Zuko stepped forward slightly, holding the basket out for the girl to see.

Her frown deepened and she recoiled slightly for the package, looking at Zuko with utter disgust, "It's soaking wet."

"Well, I'm sorry, it began to rain on the way here, but don't worry, the food should be alright."

The girl looked reluctant as she took the basket from Zuko's hands, holding the handle by the tips of her fingers. She pulled the blanket away and sighed in a very exaggerated manner, her long glossy fringe covering her eyes in shadow as she looked down.

"I told Mother not to make this for me."

Another girl ran over to the door, bumping into her friend with her shoulder. She was very pretty, with big round eyes and a long braid swinging from the back of her head, she swept her hair from her eyes as she peered into the basket and asked her friend what she got.

"Ugh, it's just one of my Mother's stupid pies."

Her friend hit the girl lightly on the shoulder and laughed, "Oh don't be so ungrateful Mai, just lie and say it was nice."

"If I do that, she's going to keep making them."

"Well it's either that or tell your Mother you don't like them," her friend walked back into the house, throwing Zuko a smile as she went, her long white skirt swishing around her legs.

"Coukd you sign this receipt for me?"

The girl looked unimpressed as she took the slightly damp pen from Zuko's hand and scribbled carelessly in his notebook, grumbling under her breath as she turned back into the house, her hair whipping around her shoulders before she slammed the door shut behind her.

The music muffled with the bang of the door and Zuko was left alone outside in the cold again. He stood for a moment in silence, before tucking his notebook back into his pocket. He heard Druk make some snide comment about the girl and her Mother, but he didn't respond, instead scooping Druk up in his arms and swinging his leg over his broom, his wet trousers sticking uncomfortably to his leg. 

The ride home was tense, Druk tucked into Zuko's top, his wet fur itching against his skin, the rain and cold seeping deep into his bones as he flew. He didn't respond to Druk as he spoke into his ear, focusing on keeping the tears from leaking over as they stung, warm and hot in the back of his eyes.

It felt like an eternity of cold and wet and wind before he finally saw the sloping roof of the tea shop, ignoring Druk's bright exclamations as he spotted Sokka wandering away down the street.

He flew in through his open window, not caring as he dripped water all over the floor, or that the window sill and curtains were already soaked with rain water.

He peeled his clothes off, not bothering to hang them up, and crawled into bed, wrapping the covers tightly around himself, shivering at the breeze that drifted in through the window he hadn't bothered closing. He felt Druk curl up at the end of the bed, his cold fur tickling at Zuko's toes.

He pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them close to himself. Zuko fell into a fitful sleep, his arms clinging tightly around his folded legs, shivering and shaking beneath the thin covers of his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell idk how to use wood oven, literally just going off of the vv limited visuals in the movie
> 
> Also wasnt too sure of the timing for that scene if you couldnt tell so if you think any of it's off or get confused about it at some point them I'm sorry I couldn't be more clear
> 
> Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko gets sick, has an epiphany about love, and spends the afternoon with a new friend

Zuko woke up in a tangle of bed sheets and sweat. He blinked slowly and attempted to lift his head, his nose blocked and heavy. His hair had come loose during the night and was plastered to his forehead, itchy against his sweaty skin. His whole body shook with shivers as he tried to remember exactly where he was, he shut his eyes tight against the bright light pouring in through the old lace curtains, pushing his face back down into his pillow.

He tried not to move too much, each shift felt like knives against his sore muscles, until he heard the soft shuffling of his Uncle entering the room, his footsteps echoing on the old, creaky floorboards, calling for Zuko to wake up. 

Zuko simply lifted his head in response, blinking blearily in the light of the morning, his Uncle nothing but a blurry shadow beside his bed. His face was close to Zuko's, and he he could just barely make out the concern etched into the deep lines of his face. "Not feeling well, are we?"

His Uncle's voice was quiet, a sympathetic croon as he pressed a cool hand to Zuko's burning forehead. 

Zuko could barely groan in response, his throat tight and scratchy around his voice. "Oh my, you have quite the fever." 

When Zuko tried to speak, his voice coming out weak and raspy, what came out was barely intelligible, closer to a series of coughs than words. His Uncle leant back on his heels, hands on his hips, "Well you did fly in that awful weather, and you never did properly dry off." 

Guilt swirled in the haze of Zuko's mind in the face of his Uncle's disappointment and worry as he took in the sweat-slick palour of Zuko's skin.

"Do you think I'm going to die Uncle?"

His Uncle gaped down at him a moment, letting out a short bark of laughter, and giving Zuko a fond smile, "No, dear Zuko, but I'll bring some medicine for you, and maybe some pot pie, yes?"

Zuko blanched at the thought of pot pie, the phantom smell of pumpkin and herring wafting through his nose, his stomach turning over at the mere mention of it, "No, not that, please Uncle, anything but that." 

His Uncle chuckled quietly, placing his hand back down onto Zuko's forehead, fingers raking through Zuko's sweaty hair, "Well, I'll just have to make something else then, how about some hot oatmeal, oh, and some honey, that sound nice?" 

Zuko closed his eyes at the soothing feeling of fingers scratching at his scalp, nodding gently in response to his Uncle. 

"Don't go back to sleep, Zuko," his Uncle said quietly, before shuffling quickly out the room, the floorboards creaking loudly beneath his feet. 

When he came back, a heavy, purple tray laden with food in hand, he laid a cool rag on Zuko's forehead, and Zuko sighed happilt at the feeling. 

"This should make you feel a bit better," he said, placing the tray onto Zuko's bedside table, "You should eat it while it's still warm Zuko." 

Zuko let out a long, dramatic groan and rolled onto his side, the cold rag sliding down his forehead a little, "Do I have to eat it?" 

His Uncle turned towards him, an amused glint in his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at Zuko, "Well, only if you want to get better, but if you really don't want it, then no, you don't have to." He let out a little "Oh!" and gave Zuko a bright smile.

"That nice boy, Sokka, came by to see you again today, when I told him you were sick, he asked me how a witch like you could get sick in the first place," his Uncle huffed out a quick fond chuckle, "he said he wanted to visit you later." 

Zuko's face warmed below his fever, and he hoped his Uncle couldn't see it under the heat of his sickness, and pulled his covers up to his nose in embarrassment, ignoring the aching in his muscles as he jerked his arms upwards, "Oh God, Uncle, no."

"Oh, don't worry, I had a feeling you might feel that way, so I turned him down as politely as I could. Now, try and get some rest, it'll help with your recovery, and I'll open the window. It'll do you some good to get some fresh air." 

Zuko burrowed down further beneath his covers, pulling the blanket up over his eyes as the moth-bitten curtains were thrown aside. He could hear his Uncle struggling with the sticky latch, the old wood straining under the pressure, before he was finally able to force the window open, a cool breeze drifted gently into the room and rustled the blankets above his head. 

Zuko fell into a fitful sleep below the covers, the blankets curled around him when he awoke, stuck to the sweat covering his body. He groaned as he sat up, pulling himself up using the splintering headboard of his bed. 

His oatmeal sat cold and untouched on his bedside table and, though he didn't really feel up to eating it, Zuko forced the sludge down his throat anyway, shuddering at the slimy sweetness as it hit his tongue. 

He stayed in bed the rest of the day, spending the hours twisting and turning, throwing his covers off in a sweaty huff before pulling them back up to his chin while he shook and shivered. The night was just as uncomfortable and Zuko got little sleep, his legs dangling off each side of the bed as he scratched lazily at Druk's cheek, too tired to do much but lay there and sweat.

Zuko's head still felt cottony by the next morning, his nose was blocked and heavy, but his thoughts rushed round his head quickly, free of his fever-induced haze. 

It took little effort to haul himself out of bed, stretching out until his joints popped with a satisfying crack, before pulling on his clothes, slightly itchy against his skin, stiff and scratchy from the rain, before walking down to his Uncle's dingy, little kitchen. 

His Uncle turned to him with a concerned glance, asking if he was sure he had made a complete recovery. "I'm fine, Uncle, you don't need to worry so much."

His Uncle stopped in font of him, a gentle smile on his face as he laid a hand on his shoulder, the light weight comforting and warm in the cold of the morning, "I'm always going to worry for you Zuko, that's what family does," and shooed him out of the tiny kitchen, into the even smaller dining room, cramped with hard chairs and a rickety table. 

Zuko sat down without complaint, the hard wood of the chair digging uncomfortably into his back, and let his Uncle's words turn over in his head, as he listened to the muffled sounds of his Uncle preparing breakfast in the kitchen. 

The words circled round his mind, family repeating over and over, Zuko's heart felt too big for his body in that moment, his chest expanding almost uncomfortably with the weight of his emotions while he sat and listened, the words and his Uncle's earnestness washing over him, content to sit in his new home, his new family watching out for him, keeping him safe.

He didn't know when his Uncle's funny little shop had become home to him, the peeling wallpaper and the faded smell of jasmine that clung to every surface in the house more familiar to him than the expanses of winding corridors and large cold rooms that he grew up in, but as he thought of the bumbling man preparing a warm breakfast for him, the warmth of the home he created, he felt nothing but a surge of deep affection. 

He couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty about so readily abandoning everything he knew as a child for the life he had barely had a few months, because he knew deep in his heart, the place he had once called home, had not been home to him for a long time. 

As his Uncle placed a heavy plate in front of him, the old china hitting the table with a dull thunk, giving Zuko a fond, loving smile as he did so, he couldnt find it in him to feel anything other than a quiet detachment from his old home, his heart swelling with a returning fondness for his Uncle, and he smiled back up at him, and cut his pancakes into neat little squares, his Uncle rambling on in front of him about the miracles of a good hot meal. 

It didn't take him long to finish his breakfast, he listened to his Uncle shuffling around in the shop, and the quiet tinkle of the shop bell signalling the arrival of the occasional customer.

He walked through into the shop after clearing the table and loading his dish into the sink, where his Uncle shoved a warm paper bag into his hands, slapping Zuko's hand away when he tried to peer inside. "Zuko, I know you're not working in the shop today,but do you think you could deliver this for me?" 

Zuko shifted the bag around in his hands, the warmth seeping through the thin paper of the bag and making his hands sweat, before nodding quickly at his Uncle. 

His Uncle procured a few warm coins, which he tried to slip into Zuko's sweaty hands, but Zuko simply shook his head, "I can't accept that, uncle, it's not any trouble, really." 

His Uncle simply smiled, huffing out a short, exasperated breath, "Don't be ridiculous Zuko, work is work," giving Zuko a small smile and slipping the coins into his pocket, ushering Zuko out the door. 

Zuko threw his Uncle a quick wave over his shoulder as he hurried down the street, the bag swinging gently in his hand by his side. 

The day was warm and the streets were quiet, a slow peacefulness had fallen over the city and Zuko was happy to just bask in the sunlight, the birds chirping cheerfully overhead, the wind pulling gently at his hair and clothes and the sound of busy, city traffic distant and forgettable. 

He walked through the backstreets and down an alleyway, passing by painted gates and bright flowers winding over brick walls that threw dark shadows over him, offering a cool haven from the sun. 

The alley led out onto an open balcony, a rusty railing that lined the steep stairs the only thing keeping him from the sharp drop down to the street below. 

He let himself relax and lean out against it, choosing to ignore the worrying screech of dirty metal as it moved beneath his weight, staring out at the bright glimmer of blue just visible over the cracking edges of the city limits, sparkling invitingly in the distance. 

The still tranquility of the moment was broken by an obnoxious shout that he tried to ignore, before giving in and turning to see Sokka leaning up over a crumbling brick wall, "Hey there, Witchy-boy! Taking a walk?" 

Zuko blinked up at Sokka, who was currently scrambling up onto the wall noisily, before smiling impishly down at Zuko. He shook his head quickly, "No, I'm on a delivery, I'm looking for someone named Hakoda." 

"Hakoda? That's- that's my dad's name." Sokka gave Zuko another smile, this one giddy and pleased, and Zuko clutched the bag proactively to his chest at the strange glint in his eye. 

Sokka ignored Zuko's wary stare, pointing down the steep stairs beside him, gesturing vaguely to the street below, "Just go round, I'll meet you down there, 'kay?"

He was gone before Zuko coukd reply, jumping down from the wall with a hurried thumbs up thrown towards Zuko, before he disappeared and left Zuko alone on the street, talking quietly to the bag still clutched tightly in his grasp, "Oh, how could do this to me Uncle?" he muttered, before setting off in the direction Sokka had gestured to. 

He was outside the front of the house quicker than he had expected, the trip down the stairs and round the wall short and quiet. Sokka was already out front just as he had promised, tall, green hedges flanking him on either side as he leaned out and over an old, rickety gate, the blue paint peeling from the rusted metal. 

Sokka's house was nice, Zuko noted belatedly, small and cozy with a long path running from the gate to the door, lined with bright blue and purple flowerbeds. 

Sokka took the package from him with greedy, grubby hands, peering inside and reading the little note his Uncle had written, while Zuko stood awkwardly outside the gate, picking at the little flakes of paint. 

"Uh, about the other night," Sokka looked up at him questioningly, and Zuko had to force himself to continue, the words pushing themselves out in a rushed breath, so quick they were almost indecipherable, "I'm really sorry I couldn't make it, I know how excited you were about the party." 

Sokka let out a wry chuckle, tucking the note back into the bag, "Nah, don't worry about it, you were working. I get it. I'm just sorry you had to get so sick like that." 

Sokka paused for a moment, his face lighting up once more with a bright smile, and leant back from the gate, swaying lazily from side to side, "Hey come in, yeah? I've got something I wanna show you." he ran down the path, looking back over his shoulder when he realised Zuko made no effort to follow him, "Please? You're gonna love it, I promise." 

Zuko peered at Sokka as he waited patiently for Zuko to follow him, his smile slightly bashful and his bright blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight like the ocean waving at him from behind the wall, before he finally caved and let Sokka lead him up the path, the gate screeching on its hinges as it slowly swung shut behind him.

Sokka led him around the side of the house to their dark and cramped garage, the walls were lined with shelves that were stacked with paints and tools and various broken appliances. Cobwebs decorated each corner and there was a thick layer of dust over everything, and in the middle of it all was a bright blue bike. 

It was bigger than Sokka's usual bike, newer and shiny, free of rust and scratches with large, yellow propeller tied to the front, strings hooked up to the pedals. Zuko wondered how anyone would be able to ride it and see past the propeller hanging off the front. 

Sokka gestured to the bike dramatically, his arms waving in the air excitedly as his smile turned from shy and earnest, to an almost smug smirk, "The party was to celebrate the completion of this thing, what do you think?" 

He jumped up onto the seat, feet sliding onto the pedals with practiced ease as he spoke, "This," he began grandly, "is the engine of a man-propelled plane, look, watch this." he began pedalling, the propeller blurring as it moved in time with his feet, "we're gonna assemble the wings and frame at somebody else's house, I'm gonna be flying this thing through most of my summer vacation." 

Zuko could only watch in shock as Sokka sped up, leaning forward to speak directly into the propeller, his voice coming out weird and distorted as his hair was blown back and around his face. Zuko couldn't help the little giggle that escaped him and Sokka turned back towards him with a delighted smile, his eyes lighting up in a way Zuko had never seen before, "Ah, Mr Witch! I've got a great idea, why dont we go down to the park, where that dirigible landed yesterday?" 

Zuko's nose crinkled in confusion, "Dirigible?" 

"Oh my Go- don't tell me you didn't hear?" 

Sokka's eyes were wide, and Zuko could feel his face heating up at his look of unconcealed shock. 

"I was sick!" 

He leapt quickly off the bike and rushed over to Zuko, moving in so their faces inches apart. Sokka was staring at him with unbridled excitement, his blue eyes shining with pure, giddy happiness, and he was so close Zuko could see the various shades of blue flecked in his deep eyes, he barely registered what Sokka was saying, to busy trying to count the different types of blue in his eyes. 

"Come on, please Zuko? We gotta see it!" 

It didn't take long for Zuko to cave, his resolve barely there in the first place, nodding mutely at Sokka's triumphant grin as he bounced happily around Zuko, jumping up with his arms flailing around his face. Sokka grabbed Zuko's hand, his hand drowning Zuko's in his, rough and callused and a lot sweatier than Zuko had expected. Zuko supposed he should have found it gross, it was gross, holding hands with a very sweaty, sort-of stranger, but Sokka's hand felt nice enveloping his and he let himself enjoy the warmth before Sokka broke away, climbing quickly up onto his bike, and patting the seat behind him. 

"We're going on this?" 

Sokka just shrugged, fiddling with the handlebars as he spoke, "Why not? I gotta practice all the time anyway, build up my legs." he patted his thighs and nodded knowingly at Zuko.

Zuko smiled and shuffled over to the bike, awkwardly grabbing onto Sokka's shoulder to push himself onto the seat and wrapping his arms loosely around his waist as he shifted around, trying to get comfortable on the small space, averting his burning face in embarrassment. 

Sokka turned to Zuko, his grin bright with mischief, "Ready?" Zuko fidgeted on his seat before nodding hesitantly, "Uh, well, this is my first time on a bike." 

Sokka nodded back at Zuko, his smile becoming more gentle as he looked back at him, "Ok, that's fine, just hold on and brace the bike with your foot while I get revved up. Let's go!" 

Zuko felt a little unsure as he pressed his sole down into the ground, watching Sokka's feet move round in little circles on the peddles. 

The bike crawled slowly out of the garage, scraping forward inch by inch as Sokka groaned with the effort of pushing them both forward. 

"Should I get off?" 

He could see the little beads of sweat forming on the back of Sokka's neck as he pushed the bike forward at a snail's pace and had to strain to hear him grunt out a low "No." 

Sokka dragged them past a short, round man, who chuckled happily at the sight of them, Zuko ducking his head in response, his cheeks voing up in flames, before Sokka finally pushed them over the lip of the hill, letting out a victorious shouts as they rushed downwards. 

Sokka guided them down a winding path before leading them out onto the main road, the whirring of the motor blended with the singing of the wind in Zuko's ears, and he felt his laughter bubble up inside his chest, before he let it spill out, dancing around them on the wind and mixing with Sokka's whoops and shrieks.

If he looked out to the side, he could see the familiar sparkle of the sea peeking up at him from beyond the wall, so similar to glistening blue eyes. 

On their other side, a car was pulling up beside them, reflecting the brightness of the sun into Zuko's eyes, as he squinted at the shrieking children that were waving st them through the window. 

Sokka shouted back towards him, his voice strange and distorted by the swing of the propeller, "Lean your body into the curve when we turn" 

Zuko could see a sharp turn coming up ahead, the road disappearing behind a wall of trees and bushes, but he couldn't see why Sokka would need him to do such a thing and shouted his question into Sokka's ear, his brows furrowed and nose crinkled. 

"Because otherwise we're gonna have trouble turning." 

The poorly disguised laugh in Sokka's reply made it seem like the answer was obvious and Zuko felt slightly ashamed that he still didn't understand what it was Sokka wanted him to do, leaning into the road with his brow furrowed, the bike leaning down with him and for a heart stopping moment he thought the whole bike was going to topple over, letting a relieved sigh when they sped through the turn unharmed, before Sokka shouted for him to do it again. 

Zuko's face was so close to the rushing of the road, he could almost feel the loose asphalt bouncing up against his cheek as Sokka shouted about what a team they made together. 

They continued this way for a while, Sokka shouting back cues and encouragement to Zuko as he leant and leaned on the back of the bike, before a shiny black car came rushing towards them, round an unexpected bend in the road. The horn sounded loudly in Zuko's ears, drowning out the whistling of the wind and he froze in panic, letting out a yell of fear as he burrowed his face into Sokka's back. 

He felt the bike swerve desperately in Sokka's grip, his stomach lurching furiously with the movement, before the bike became weightless beneath them, lifting clean over the top of the car in a way that was intimately familiar to Zuko. 

He laughed nervously, fear and disbelief warping the sound into something hysterical, the bike floating a few inches off the ground, as he clutched Sokka tightly around the middle, holding on tighter when a truck came speeding down the road, the horn blaring jarringly in Zuko's ears, and Sokka swerved clean off the road, both of them shrieking in elation and fear, as the bike floated slowly down towards the stretch of green grass and trees below them, through the tops of the trees, branches and leaves scratching at their exposed skin, before the propeller popped clean off the front of the bike, and they hurtled sickeningly towards the ground. 

Zuko crashed into the grass, rolling haphazardly through the field, before lifting his head up hesitantly and peering over to where Sokka lay on the ground, the bike in a messy pile a few feet away, the wheel still spinning uselessly in the air. 

He jumped to his feet, his knee protesting painfully as he did so, and rushed over to where Sokka was lying on his back, groaning pitifully in the grass. 

"Oh my God, what happened Sokka? Are you ok?" 

Zuko ignored the hysteria that continued to bleed into his voice as he waited for Sokka to answer him in something other than moans. 

Sokka sat up slowly, wincing slightly as he leant up on his elbows, "Uh, yeah," he peered up at Zuko apologetically from beneath his eyelashes, and gave him a sheepish smile, "are you?" 

Zuko nodded, the tension draining out of his shoulders, "I'm ok."

Sokka and Zuko stared at each other a moment, before Zuko let out a stream of snorts and giggles, which soon developed into desperate, uncontrollable laughter as Zuko bent over double, clutching at his stomach. 

Sokka giggled nervously in front of him, unsure whether or not to join in on the unexpected onslaught of giggles. 

"Why- why are you laughing?" 

Zuko could barely hear him over his own voice, finding it almost impossible to stop long enough to answer him, practically shouting, "Your face!" loudly enough to make Sokka flinch, before he was cackling again. 

Sokka didn't respond for a while, as he stood up and peered curiously at Zuko, his face marred by slight worry when he finally answered quietly, "Did I really look that funny?" 

Zuko peered back at Sokka, still smiling happily and wiping at the tears of mirth that had collected in the corners of his eyes, "I'm sorry, but when we flew up, I was so scared," he cut himself off with another giggle, delighted when Sokka easily joined in this time, quiet chuckles escaping him, despite still looking a little shaken and nervous as he dragged a hand through his hair, "Hey, was it your magic that made us stay up?" 

Zuko's cheeks ached from the effort of smiling, and he tapped his chin in mock thought, before shrugging simply at Sokka with a bright grin, "I'm not sure, anything's possible." 

His eyes shifted from Sokka's face, and he couldn't hold back the gasp as he finally took in the wreckage of Sokka's bike, before whipping his head around at Sokka's shout of sadness, wincing in sympathy at the sight of Sokka's propeller twirling uselessly in the air above them. 

Zuko felt slightly guilty as he tried to stifle his giggles at the sight of Sokka running around the field, arms waving in the air as he tried to catch the spinning propeller. 

Zuko was happy to spend the rest of the day together in the park, laughing and chatting with Sokka in a way that he had never done with a friend before, theorizing what could have gone wrong with the bike and why the propeller had popped off, listening lazily as Sokka listed off different facts and random knowledge about a whole manor of aircrafts.

The shadow of the dirrigible loomed over them, cool and inviting against the heat of the sun, as they lazed together in a companiobale silence. Zuko leant back on his hands, his feet knocking together in front of him as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes, basking in the stillness of the moment as Sokka layed back in the grass beside him. 

Zuko almost jumped when Sokka broke the silence, his eyes snapping open as Sokka's voice cut through the air, "How great would it be to go around the world in a dirrigible like that?" 

He sat up, hauling himself up slowly so he was level with Zuko and nudged their shoulders together gently, "Though, I 'spose, you've been flying since you were a baby, huh?" 

Zuko looked down at the line where their knees were pressed together and let out a little sigh before turning to answer Sokka, "Well, yes, sort of, but I've never been any good at it." 

Sokka let out an indignant noise and Zuko giggled at his good natured protest, "But you're so good!" 

Zuko let the smile slip from his face and shook his head sadly, "No, not- not really. I couldn't even get a broom up until I was seven. That's why I'm here, it's not really expected of witches to study away, but my father thought it would do me good, you know, get away from home. He said that, uh," Zuko lowered his voice in a bad attempt at impersonating his father and looked down at his feet with an angry glare, " 'The luxuries of my estate aren't doing you any favours, Zuko'," Sokka let out a delighted laugh at his impression.

"Damn, your old man sounds like a real piece of work." 

Zuko let out a half-hearted chuckle and shrugged, "He wasn't wrong. I've gotten a lot better at flying since I've been out here then when I was at home." 

Sokka let out a small, displeased noise and Zuko was surprised to see a subtle frown on his face, his eyes sparkled with a protective determination as he pushed his heavy hands down onto Zuko's shoulders, "Sounds to me that your dad was just a shitty teacher. But I guess it doesn't matter now anyways, because it was a shitty thing to do, but I'm glad he forced you out here, otherwise I never would have met you, and then where would we be?" 

Zuko let out a surprised snort and covered his face with his hands to hide from the painfully earnest smile Sokka had turned on him. 

Zuko peeked out at Sokka through his fingers, his sparkling eyes surprisingly close to Zuko's, hands heavy where they rested on his shoulders, "I'm glad I came with you today, Sokka. It wasn't what I was expecting, but i really had fun with you today." 

Sokka nodded as his smile grew into something more natural and relaxed, slinging his arm around Zuko's shoulder and pulling them close together, "Well, why don't I bring you down here when you feel sad or bored or whatever, we can hang out and I can train myself at the same," he brought his arm up by his head and scrunched his face dramatically as he flexed his muscles. 

Zuko interrupted his little display with a surprised giggle, staring curiously at Sokka "You're a very nice person." 

Sokka's face cleared and he grinned at Zuko hesitantly, "You're just figuring that out?" He smiled at Zuko, but his tone was worried and Zuko panicked as he thought that maybe he had his feelings. "I- well, sorry, but at when we first met I thought you were just a clown." 

"Oh, you know my Gran says the same thing," Sokka squared his shoulders and put on a grumpy expression, making his voice higher in a parody of his grandmother, the same way Zuko had done for his father, "'Don't be such a clown, stop looking up at the sky and get back to your books!'," he jabbed his finger out at the air as he spoke, his features lightening as he heard Zuko let out a stream of giggles at his impression, "my Gran never really liked my flying, but my Mum always told me to follow my passions, she never really cared what we wanted to do, as long as we did our best when we did it. I don't think she ever really understood my passion for flying, but she was always so encouraging when I talked to her about it. Whenever I make a break through or when I get that little bit closer to being up in the air, I can always hear her voice in my head, telling me I can do it." 

Sokka was turned away from Zuko, his eyes distant and happy. Zuko didn't know what to say, his throat tightening a little in panic as he pressed his hand down over Sokka's, where it still rested on his shoulder, relieved when it seemed to be enough, Sokka smiling gratefully down at him. 

They sat in silence together, before a loud shout broke the intimacy of the moment and they both turned to see the familiar, beat-up car full of Sokka's friends pull up behind them, all waving and shouting for Sokka to join them. 

Zuko felt guilty at the drop of his stomach as he watched Sokka pull away and run towards the car, he had promised to be back as soon as possible, but Zuko felt his mood dipping lower and lower in disappointment as he watched Sokka chat animatedly with his friends, Zuko forgotten in the background. 

When Sokka turned back towards him, his smile face-splitting and his eyes bright, shouting something about a tour in The Spirit Of Freedom, Zuko shook his head, trying not to feel guilty at the disappointed frown that crashed over Sokka's features. 

Sokka ran over to him and gave him a hopeful smile and promises to introduce him to everyone, and Zuko felt his face drop completely, an irrational anger settling over him as he turned and walked away. 

"Hey! Whatcha so mad about? Zuko?" Zuko tried to ignore the hurt and confusion that tinged Sokka's voice as he brushed him off, speeding up in an effort to get away from the pain and accusation written all over Sokka's face. 

Zuko pretended he didnt hear the call of, "Forget him, Sokka," as he rushed away, his eyes prickling with the threat of tears. 

The journey back was long and slow on foot, and Zuko would be lying if he said he didn't get lost a little along the way, the walk awkward as he routinely jumped off the road and out of the way of rushing cars. 

By the time he got home, his feet aching and legs sore, he wanted nothing more than to curl up beneath his sheets and sleep the rest of the day away. 

His room was cold when he entered, a harsh breeze cutting though him and Zuko shivered as he snapped his window shut, before falling gracelessly on his bed, his face pressed into his pillow. 

The bed creaked and dipped down beside him as Druk jumped up onto the mattress. Zuko turned his face to the side and, as he began to speak, he could feel the tell-tale hot pricks behind his eyes and his throat tightened uncomfortably around his words, "Druk, I think there's something wrong with me, I meet people and at first everything seems to be going ok, but then I start to feel like such an outsider," he paused and took a deep breath, it felt like he was being sick as he forced the words out in sharp bursts, each sentence leaving him emotionally exhausted, "I mean, you should have seen the way Sokka's friends looked at me." 

Zuko forced his eyes to focus on Druk, surprised by his lack of response, and watched as he jumped disinterested off the bed, 

"Hey, where are you going?" Druk didn't respond as he slipped out of the crack in the door, leaving Zuko alone in the heavy silence of his room, "Some friend you are," he grumbled quietly, before letting his face drop back down into his pillow, the soft poof as he made impact the last thing he heard before he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to post, hopefully finally getting this out will break me out of my very long bout of writers block, so thank you so much for being patient with me and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter
> 
> thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko loses

Zuko was sat alone in his room, a plate of syrup-drenched pancakes sat in front of him as he picked distractedly at his food. The sun outside was setting slowly, the sky painted in splashes of of yellows and oranges, bathing the room in a golden hue that didn't quite reach the corners, shrouding the cob webbed walls in darkness.    
  
Zuko was startled slightly when Druk jumped up onto the table beside him, paw landing in the pools of syrup atop his tiny plate of pancakes, wobbling the bottle of milk that sat between them.   
  
"Hey, you can't be late to every meal, you know." Zuko spat the words out with as much venom as he could, trying to bleed as much of his hurt into his voice as he could, "And- and you can wash your own plate too!"   
  
Druk didn't respond, staring blankly down at the plate in front of him, before licking a tentative strip up the pancake, getting drops of syrup stuck in his wiry whiskers. When he looked back up at Zuko, head cocked to the side and drips of golden syrup stuck in his fur, he let out a high-pitched _meow,_ something Zuko had never heard from him before, a painfully unfamiliar sound coming from Druk.   
  
" _Meow, meow_ ," Zuko mocked, his agitation spiking with his confusion, "why are you talking like a cat?" He stabbed his pancake forcefully, worried for a moment that he might damage his Uncle's plate, before glaring at Druk, his face twisted into a spiteful scowl.   
  
Druk did nothing but blink slowly out him, letting out another whiny _meow,_ nibbling at his pancake.   
  
Zuko stopped for a moment, his fork spilling in the mush of his pancake, and he simply stared at Druk, the cat blissfully unaware to the worry slowly filtering onto his face.   
  
"Druk, oh my- talk to me Druk! You mean- you mean-" he couldn't finish the sentence, panic settling deep in his gut and flaring painfully in his chest, "oh Druk you can-can't speak anymore?"   
  
Druk didn't reply, didn't even turn his head in Zuko's direction before he was hopping off the table, a chunk of pancake clamped between his tiny jaws.   
  
"Druk?"   
  
There was no response, nothing but the fluttering of lace curtains in the wind, and Zuko was once again left alone in his room.   
  
He stared, his eyes unfocused as his mind tried to wrap itself around what just happened. The silence of his room pressed in on him, making him painfully aware of the absence of Druk's mindless chatter as he tried to fill it with his own panicked mutters, "What's going on with him? I can- I can't understand anything he's trying to say?"   
  
It didn't make any sense, Zuko had been able to understand Druk's every word his whole life, whether other people could hear him or not, Zuko always knew what Druk was saying, could almost read his every emotion, but now- now he didn't hear a thing. The nasally _meows_ kept replaying in his head, mocking him and his inability to understand what Druk was trying to tell him. Druk was his familiar, Zuko should know what he was saying, what he was feeling, he should be able to read him like a book. All witches could, each witch knew their familiar inside and out, it was second nature, like breathing or-   
  
Zuko gasped, his head whipping round to where his broom was propped up against his bed, casting long, fading shadows across the rumpled sheets.   
  
The broom felt the same when he weighed it hesitantly in his hand, feeling the familiar grain of the wood, pressing the tips of his fingers into the prickly ends of the bristles, tested the weight in his hands as he held it tentatively over the floor, the familiar action now riddled with uncertainty.   
  
He swung his leg round, an action that was so instinctive, it couldn't be anything but an indication that everything was fine, everything was the same, Zuko would still be able to fly, and Druk would come bounding back through that window, laughing at how silly and over the top Zuko was being.   
  
Except it wasn't, and he couldn't.   
  
As Zuko kicked off of the ground, his socks slipping wildly against the wooden floor, dust kicking up around him, nothing happened. He didn't fly up into the air, wild and uncontrolled, his hair didn't whip about his face as the air around him moved to make way, he didn't feel the comforting thrum of energy running right through to his fingertips. He felt nothing, like a dead weight as he crashed back down to the ground, his broom clattering loudly beneath him.   
  
"I've- I've lost my witches powers."   
  
The words came out quiet and broken as he forced them out of his throat, choking around the force of their meaning.   
  
The room's silence pressed in around him as he stared down at the broom in his hands, useless and boring, an old, ordinary broom that held nothing of its original power.   
  
He looked back out the window for a second, the last few moments before the sun finally slipped beneath the horizon, and the sky seemed to darken all at once in that moment, the soft clouds hanging over the sky became grey and jagged, the stars slowly winking into life against the new inky blackness of the sky, and Zuko ran from the room.   
  
The air outside was cool and still, the night silent except for the distant sound of traffic drifting through the streets. It was almost nice, peaceful. The calm of the night was disturbed only by Zuko's hurried pants as he stumbled down a small, grassy hill, his broom wedged awkwardly between his legs as his feet slapped softly against the grass, the grass dampening the muddy fabric of his socks.   
  
He would jump every few feet, skipping up into the air before crashing back down again, and then crawling tiredly back up to the top of the hill. It was long and exhausting and his knees stang with the grazes and cuts that lay hidden beneath grass stains, but he had to keep going. He had to keep trying until he stayed up in the air, until he stopped failing _again_.   
  
He jumped, and felt weightless, felt his hair fly up around his face, felt the tingle of energy spread through him, before he crashed back down to earth again, left feeling nothing but nauseous and empty.   
  
He sat up in a small ditch, crumbling dirt walls on either side, and a broken broom beneath his body.   
  
Zuko could barely see the warm wood in his hands as he desperately forced that jagged ends together, everything blurred by the well of tears. It felt like the world had crumbled beneath his feet as he sat in the mud and dust trying to fix the broken pieces, letting the night pass him by.   
  
Crickets chirped on either side of him as he stumbled tiredly up the slope, his broken broom hanging from each hand.   
  
He had long since stopped trying to stop the tears, letting each one slip silently down his face, almost burning against his cheeks in the cool night air.   
  
He was home before long, tripping into the cold darkness of his room. He threw the halves of the broom away from him, he couldn't see where they landed, but the clattering bangs and thuds they let out felt satisfying as he dropped down onto his bed, the old springs of his mattress creaking noisily beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long for such a short chapter, but I had this written for the longest time before I edited it and I just kinda forgot i had it- but thank you for reading j really hope you enjoyed it despite how short it is


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko comes to terms with his loss

Telling Uncle that morning had been a lot harder than he was expecting. 

He found him out back in his tiny, little garden, so different from his father's own expansive lawns, but so much warmer too. His little patch of grass was filled to the brim with bright blooms and beautiful flowers, even the weeds seemed to flower happily, a warm reminder of his mother's greenhouse. 

His Uncle was hanging up laundry in the sun, the fresh smell of his washing powder floating on the breeze and mixing with the sweet smell of summer blossoms. 

He had almost not told his Uncle at all. He spent a long time deliberating the possibility of living off his savings and simply picking up extra shifts at the tea shop, and maybe another job if he could manage it, until he found some way of regaining his flying. But the thought of lying to his Uncle's smiling face each morning made Zuko's stomach turn, even more than the way his Uncle stared down at him when he finally broke the news. 

"I- I know I won't be working as a delivery boy anymore, but I promise I'll work extra hard in the tea shop, so please, please let me stay upstairs." Zuko cringed slightly at the desperation in his tone, but he really didn't think he would be able to bear it if his Uncle turned him away, already used to the loving embrace of his home. He let his mind wander, just for a moment, to the thought of returning to his father's estate, a useless failure without any sort of magical skill to be seen. He thought about his father's cold, apathetic face as he stared up into kind eyes of his Uncle. 

"Well, that's not any problem at all, of course you can stay, as long as you like. And, please, don't worry about it, dear Zuko, I'm sure some proper rest will do your magic a world of good, yes?" 

That was not the answer he had been expecting, and he simply gaped at his Uncle a moment, neck craning from where he was bent into a deep bow, "You- I can- I can really stay?" 

His Uncle laughed happily, his face crinkling up into a crowd of wrinkles and crows feet, and Zuko felt the tension that had been tying his heart up in knots all morning ease slightly, feeling slightly silly and over dramatic as his Uncle answered, "Of course, Zuko!" 

His Uncle clipped a rusting peg around the final sheet, watching it flutter in the wind a minute before hoisting his empty washing basket onto his hip, chuckling softly to himself all the while, "Ah, looks like we're just in time for the breakfast rush, if it's not any trouble, do you think you could take the morning shift, Zuko? I know you need some time to rest, but I do have some important errands to run." 

Zuko nodded quickly, "Of course, Uncle, uh, yes I'll go do that now. Um," he paused awkwardly, half-turned between his Uncle and the house and staring down at the grass crushed beneath his boots, before rushing over to where his Uncle stood and crushing his Uncle into a hug. His arms didn't quite wrap all the way around his Uncle, and the washing basket dug uncomfortably into his side, but when his Uncle wrapped his arm around him and pulled him further into his frame, Zuko couldn't find it in him to care as he pushed his face further into his Uncle's chest. 

He sniffled lightly into his Uncle's chest before pulling away, his Uncle looked happier than Zuko had ever seen him, his own eyes glistening slightly in the afternoon sun, "Ah, thank you, that was lovely Zuko, and I should hope it's obvious by now, but you're always going to be welcome here, whether you can fly or not." 

Zuko nodded stiffly, before turning away, awkwardly rushing into the house to wash and set up the tea shop for the day. 

The day passed slowly, the 'breakfast rush' his Uncle had mentioned passing by with a few chatting mothers and a couple happy old women. He had few calls throughout the day, answering each one with an increasingly sour mood as he turned every order down, quietly explaining that he just couldn't deliver right now, and would hopefully be back in business soon. 

The chirping sound of the telephone shocked Zuko out of his haze, where he was slumped on the counter absently watching a leaf caught on the window, and hurried over to answer. 

"Hello, this is the Jasmine Dragon, how can I-" 

"Zuko?" 

Zuko paused, the crackling voice on the other end of the telephone painfully familiar. 

"Hey Zuko! Did you see me today? Up on the dirrigible?" 

He sounded excited, words flying out a mile a minute and filling Zuko's head up before he could properly process each word. 

Zuko just listened as Sokka continued to ramble on and on about his day and his friends, letting the voice churn stomach up into a roar of butterflies and confusing feelings. 

Zuko never knew where he stood with Sokka, his voice making him feel warm and gooey, the thought of him making him feeling giddy and excited, but the memories of their time together left him feeling upset and embarrassed, frowning bitterly at the memory of him laughing and joking with his friends, about him, or without him, it didn't matter. 

He always ended up stuck on how he left them last, confused and angry and empty as he stormed away from Sokka without any warning. The memory always leaving him flushed hot with shame. But Sokka didn't seem bothered, he didn't seem to remember the way Zuko had left him, sputtering in the park with no explanation, simply chattering on excitedly without pause. 

Zuko couldn't take it, couldn't take the confusion and butterflies turning over in his stomach every time Sokka let out a little laugh or shouted too loudly, overcome with excitement, not on top of his storm of emotions raging through his head, the loss of his broom still fresh in his mind, clashing with his intense relief from the morning with his Uncle.

"Please don't call here anymore." 

He didn't wait for a reply as he set down the reciever. The click echoed painfully in the din of the tea shop, bouncing off the walls and pressing in on Zuko, and he peered up anxiously, expecting to be met with disapproving glares, but nobody had moved, their few customers all continuing to eat and drink peacefully in their own little bubbles.

Zuko let out a quiet groan, slumping down in his seat until his head thumped painfully on the counter, a dull ache spreading through his forehead. 

He stayed sprawled out between his arms on the counter for the rest of his shift, occasionally glancing up at the tea shop, despite his eyes being too bleary and unfocused to really see anything but blurred blobs that might have been customers. 

That afternoon, when his Uncle came back to relieve him of his shift in time for the 'lunch rush' (which was really just a couple of teenage girls who sat in the corner and giggled furiously every time they glanced in Zuko's direction) he had an armful of wood in his hands, long planks of rough, uneven logs. 

"I know you're mourning the loss of your broom right now, and I know it won't be the same, but I thought it might help if you get to work carving a new one, yes?" 

Zuko looked between the logs in his Uncle's arms and his painfully earnest eyes. He opened his arms for the wood, accepting it gratefully with a tight-lipped smile and burning eyes. 

"Zuko, are you okay?" 

When Zuko turned to his Uncle and nodded, he was slightly surprised to find his answer genuine, his smile slipping into something a bit more easy and relaxed, "Yeah, yes I am, I'm- I'm still a witch in training, I haven't lost that yet." 

His Uncle simply smiled and nodded, letting Zuko rush up to his room, his bundle of wood clutched awkwardly to his chest. 

Zuko fell asleep at his rickety little table that night, wood shavings scattered around him, and the plank of wood pressed uncomfortably against his stomach. His little oil lamp flickered pathetically in the corner throughout the night as Zuko slept, head rested against the smooth, carved edge of his new broom, dreaming quietly of soaring through night skies and winds whipping through dark hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont think this chapter is particularly strong but I've edited it like three times so- 
> 
> Thanks for reading tho!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend comes to see Zuko

Zuko sat in the tea shop, his Uncle was out shopping for dinner. He had declared he was going to make Zuko's favourite meal for dinner that morning at breakfast, in celebration of him finally completing his new broom. 

The shop was empty, nothing but the gentle tapping of street side trees against the window and the occasional hum or whistle from Shen as he bustled about in the kitchen. 

Zuko looked up from where he was pulling at a hang nail when the little dragon bell above the door tinkled, just in time to see a ratty girl dressed in swaths of muddy green fabric and carrying a backpack almost as tall as her amble loudly into the shop. 

"Toph? What are you doing here?" 

"Well, you never came to visit me, so I figured I would just come see you," she tried to fix Zuko with a glare, her blank eyes locking onto the wall behind him. 

She waved off his apologies and excuses, "Eh it's fine, it won't do me any harm to get out of that old dump in the woods anyways." 

Zuko settled her in the corner of the shop with a cup of steaming ginger tea and a strawberry pastry whilst they waited for his Uncle to come back for his shift, simply existing quietly with each other. 

Even though they didn't talk until after his Uncle had returned, laden with heavy paper bags, Zuko felt a little more at ease with Toph in the shop, simply enjoying the fact that she was there. 

Zuko led her up to his room, guiding her gently up the stairs and pretending not to notice how tightly she gripped the back of his shirt. It was clear she wasn't going to mention it, so neither was he. 

He wasn't quite sure what to do when they got up to his room, he didn't know how to be a good host or hang out with friends at home, because he had never had to, living as the sheltered, rude kid with his father didn't win him any popularity points. But Toph had no such hesitations, throwing her heavy bag down onto the floor, not mindful of the great clouds of dust it swept up into the air, and flinging herself down onto Zuko's lumpy bed. How she figured out where it was so quickly, even with the help of her cane, Zuko didn't know. 

"I- uh- I can make you some tea?" 

Toph snorted, "I just had tea, but I'll take some milk if you got any." 

"Uh, yeah ok." 

Zuko set off on a hunt for clean mugs and milk, sure there was some near his bedside table. He could hear Toph moving about behind him, but didn't bother trying to listen in to what she was doing as he rummaged around his little collection of ingredients and crockery. 

When he finally returned with his loot, he saw Toph leaning out his open window, knotty hair fluttering in the wind around her face. She turned as she heard him approach, flashing him a bright grin, "So, how's the delivery business, making any money yet?" 

Zuko faltered a minute, spilling a few drops of milk onto the table as he did. He didn't say anything, simply sliding the now full mug over to where Toph stood. 

She sighed, "That bad, huh?" 

"I'm uh- I'm not working much now." 

It had been over week since he had lost his ability to fly, but it was still painful to talk about. Even his Uncle danced around the subject, that morning being the first time either of them had really addressed it since the incident. 

Toph simply hummed in response, slurping her milk loudly. 

They were silent for a while, somehow ending up facing each other cross-legged on the bed. Zuko wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He didn't know if the quiet that had settled between them was awkward or if he was simply overthinking things again. He thought he should say something, but he didn't know what, or really feel up to conversation at that moment anyways, even if it was with Toph. 

"You know, I thought you kinda seemed sad." 

Zuko didn't respond. 

"You seemed a little off, but I didn't know things like that happened to witches," Toph shifted around on the bed uncomfortably when Zuko still didn't offer up any response. She seemed to be thinking, her milky eyes thoughtful as she stared straight ahead of her, "Hey! Why don't you come stay with me in my cabin?" She kept on when Zuko let out a short, curious hum, "Yeah, come on, your Uncle will let you have time off, it'll be fun, get your mind off your broom or whatever." 

She leant forward, elbowing Zuko sharply in the side, "Come on, we can leave now." 

Zuko followed Toph through the streets, listening to her counting her steps quietly under her breath. He hadn't really thought about how Toph had gotten there, but it was quite amazing to watch the little girl navigate the city through memory alone, especially when Zuko could only barely get back to the tea shop without help. 

Toph moved quickly, her cane tapping loudly on the concrete in front of her as she weaved in and out of people's legs, and Zuko honestly struggled a little to keep up with her. 

Zuko had watched the fields flow beneath him when he had flown around the city, but he had never seen them up close, and getting to walk through them, see the crowds of wildflowers, feel the grass tickling his legs as the breeze brushed past him gently, was an experience that was truly serene. He and Toph didn't talk much as they walked, Toph too busy navigating their way through the tall grass, still mumbling numbers beneath her breath, and Zuko all to content to follow her in silence and marvel at the beauty of their surroundings. 

When they eventually made it back to Toph's cabin, the sky just beginning to darken, Zuko's legs were aching, but, as they walk through the door, all Zuko can think about is the beginnings of a sculpture on the crowded table, not even minding the clutter that adorned the floor as he moved further into the room. 

It was a simple sculpture, a generic boy, but he had long flowing robes, and Zuko couldn't help but stare in awe at the look on his face, a pretty expression of total calm. 

"I'm guessing you saw the sculpture. You like it?" 

"Yeah- yes it's, it's amazing." 

Toph came to stand next to him, her elbows brushing his hip as she stuck her hands on her own, "I got a little bit inspired after we first met. I don't really know what you look like, so it was mostly just guess work, but uh- you left your robe thingy behind, so I kinda ran with what I could for the clothes." 

Zuko had completely forgotten about his outer robes, which he had left crumpled in the corner of Toph's cabin, and immediately zeroed in on where they lay amidst the chaos of her table. They were basically exactly how he left them, not streaked with mud and clay as he had been expecting, and he gratefully slipped them on around his shoulders. 

"You know uh- this is gonna sound kinda weird, but can I touch your face? It's not for anything creepy, I swear! It's just- well I can't really sculpt something accurately unless I can feel it, and I wanna get this one right. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would really help me out." 

Zuko didn't really know what to say. He didn't really want Toph to touch his face, to know he was marred and ugly, to have his greatest shame reflected in the beauty of her sculpture, but he couldn't bring himself to say no, the way she stood, shoulders hunched and embarrassed, made it basically impossible for him to refuse her, so he simply grabbed her slender wrist, absently noting the fact that his fingers circled it completely, and placed her hand on his face. 

She let out a little noise of surprise as her fingers glided over the gnarled skin of his scar, but said nothing as she continued to map out the soft contours of his face. Zuko sat in silence, trying to keep his face as still as possible as she poked and prodded and pulled, hands even darting into his hair a few times, before she finally pulled away, tucking a few loose strands behind his ear as she went. 

Zuko didn't know what to do as he watched her work, her fingers moving quickly and precisely as she moulded the clay. Every so often she would stop and walk over to him, grubby fingers poking gently at his face before she returned to her work. 

"Sculpting and magic seem to be pretty similar, sometimes I can't sculpt shit." 

Her voice was quiet, so different from the usual brash loudness with which she spoke, but sharp and focused in a different way as she worked and worked on her sculpture. 

"Really?" Toph hummed quietly, "without even thinking, I used to be able to fly. Now I- I'm trying to look inside myself, remember how I did it, but I just can't." Zuko spoke softly, the atmosphere of the room demanding his voice to be quiet and gentle, but his frustration seeped through, marring each word in anger and annoyance. 

"Well, then stop thinking. You might just be, I dunno, like working at it too hard. Take a break, relax. you're all stressed, no wonder you can't fly when you're all heavy and knotted up. Just stop trying. Go for walks, look at the sea, nap at noon, don't even think about flying." 

"You- you really think that'll work?" 

"Mmm, maybe, I dunno, I'm not a witch. But sometimes the key to shit is just simplifying it in your mind." 

Zuko didn't know if that was true, but it sounded like something his Uncle might say, minus the swearing, and it was all he really had. 

"You're pretty wise for a feral child." 

"Eh, what can I say? It's the trees, they speak to me." 

Later that night, they laid together in the dark, Toph sprawled out on the floor, Zuko wrapped up on her bed, they each had an empty mug of hot chocolate beside them, finished ages ago with nothing but the drying dregs swirling around the bottomed of the mug. 

"You know, there was a time I felt like I couldn't sculpt." 

Toph's voice was soft as she spoke, quiet and gentle, "I tried, but i just couldn't do it anymore. I didn't know what was wrong with me," Zuko didn't speak as she paused, but he knew the feeling well, a sort of empty hopelessness as you realise you've lost the thing you love to do most in the world. 

"I needed to figure out why I wanted to sculpt, I needed to figure out my own style. You need to trust your spirit, you have to fly for yourself, you know? Find your own inspiration." 

Zuko nodded, mind turning over what Toph said, "I guess, i never really thought about why I wanted to fly, maybe I do need to find my own inspiration. But, do you really think I will? Is it worth it?" He glance over at where Toph lay, her hair fanned around her head, staring straight up into the darkness, "Of course, Zuko. It's just a matter of time." 

He stated down at her, this little ball of energy who had somehow made it out on her own, against all the odds, who held more in her head and heart then Zuko would in a lifetime, and decided that maybe waiting for his own inspiration, his own purpose, maybe it would be worth it. 

"Night Zuko." 

"Goodnight Toph." 

Zuko slept soundly that night, despite the chill of the cabin and the constant noise of wind rattling windows and rumbling snores down on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard and I'm bad at it but zuko and Toph fluff is good 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Harsh sunlight woke him up early, burning against his eyelids in the coldness of the morning air. He shivered slightly, despite the thick blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders, and shifted about in bed until he was looking down at the sleeping girl on the floor, her thick black hair strewn about in a messy tangle and her snores echoing through the cabin. 

She woke up a while later, Zuko had busied himself with mostly staring out the window at the lazy waving of leaves in the wind, and fiddling with the fraying hem of his blanket while he waited, shocked when he finally heard her call, "Morning sunshine!" 

Toph shuffled about the cabin for a while, expertly sidestepping her furniture, as well as banging her cane a little unnecessarily into certain items, before she directed Zuko over to her old, unused phone. The plastic was faded and cracked, and the grimy buttons stuck awkwardly as Zuko punched in his Uncle's number. 

"Jasmine Dragon, how can we help you?" 

"Uncle?" His Uncle's voice came through quiet and distorted, skipping and jumping about as he spoke, and although Zuko had Zuko strain hard to be able to hear him properly, he had to admit it was comforting to hear him through the speaker. 

"Zuko! How are you?" 

"I'm okay." 

"Good, good, I'm glad you're doing well. Remember to just take your time getting home, no need to stress yourself out by rushing back, but a customer did call, a woman you made a delivery for. I said I wasn't sure you could do it, but she really was very insistent. What do you think?" 

Zuko didn't need long to think it over, he really did miss his delivery service, despite certain customers who were rude or snarky, he had loved being able to fly out and help people, even if it was in such a minor way. Not having his broom would really put a damper on his efficiency, but his customers were well aware of his situation, and he really didn't have the heart to turn whoever the woman was down. 

"Okay." 

"Really? Well that's great, she said it was the house with the blue roof, I'll tell her you're coming, take care Zuko, I'll see you later." 

Zuko remembered, immediately, which customer his Uncle was talking about, the nice woman with the grizzly baby permanently attached to her hip, and that awful-sounding herring pot pie. He was honestly glad that, if he was starting up his business again, she would be his first new customer. 

He and Toph ambled their way back through the woods, the long stretches of quiet occasionally broken by short bursts of jokes and laughter, but the journey mostly consisted of Zuko walking by in silence and Toph counting their way through the forest. They took a lot longer to say goodbye than either of them would later admit, neither really wanting to say goodbye just yet, and they left each other with many promises to meet up again soon, and one quick hug. 

The walk to the Middle Ring was long and confusing, a lot of the streets were unfamiliar to him, made worse by their winding nature and sparse or peeling street signs, but Zuko enjoyed it as best he could, despite the distracting rumbling of his empty stomach. 

Zuko was sweating a little by the time he finally made it to the large, familiar house, the sun having settled high in the sky and beating down on him as he walked. He knocked hard on the heavy oak door, the beats echoing lightly as he waited. 

He was greeted by an old maid, swathed in a garish pink dress, her wrinkly face stretched into kind smile. She ushered Zuko into the house, nodding politely at his rushed "Afternoon ma'am," and led him into a large open room, where a black and white tv stood in the corner, playing the news on a small grainy screen. The woman, her baby clasped tightly on her hip, where it wriggled and fidgeted in her grasp, was stood before the tv, swaying lightly on her feet as she spoke quietly to her son. 

She turned and grinned at him, bending her knees slightly in response to his awkward curtsy, "Uh, it's nice to see you again ma'am." 

"I'm glad you came, and on such short notice too," she called for her maid, who came hurrying back into the room, a large white box cradled in her hands, which she set down on the low side table beside Zuko, pushing aside heavy glass ornaments to make space, before she hurried over to the corner where the tv stood, grin lighting up her face as she stared at the show playing. 

"Oh, she's absolutely mad about air travel," the woman said offhandledly, looking over at the maid, who gave a quiet chuckle in response. She gestured lightly at the box, "would you mind opening that package for me dear?" 

Zuko nodded stiffly, lifting the lid, sliding it slowly over the sleek cardboard sides. Inside was a beautiful chocolate cake, the shiny brown glaze adorned with Zuko's name in a pretty icing script. 

"I don't- I don't get it," Zuko throat burned as his vision grew blurry, the careful piping of his name turning to nothing but wiggling lines before him. 

"Would you please give this to a young delivery boy, he was very kind to me, and a wonderful help. Oh, and of course, could you find out when his next birthday is, so I can bake him another one? Can you handle this very special delivery Zuko?" 

Zuko stared down at the beautiful cake, resisting the urge to run a finger through the icing and take a taste as his tears spilled over, the hot tracks burning his cheeks. 

"Oh- oh, don't cry dear," the woman laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly, and punctuating it with an even softer smile. 

Zuko wiped a rough hand over his eyes and nose, his sleeve coming away disgustingly shiny and wet, but he gave the woman a wobbly smile nonetheless, "Yeah, and, mayb-maybe the delivery boy will wanna know her birthday too! So he can give her a nice present to repay her!" 

The woman gasped and giggled, holding her hand out for Zuko to shake, "Sounds like a deal." 

They both turned at the sound of the maid gasping, looking over to see her bent close to the screen of the tv, hand pressed tight over her mouth, staring intently at the people running and screaming on the tv. 

The maid reached out a clumsy hand, pulling and pushing the various knobs and button to the side of the screen as the image buzzed in and out, switching rapidly between channels and static, before finally settling on the news once again, showing people running and screaming as a blimp slowly crashed down to the ground behind them. 

"Oh my, what happened?" 

The maid turned to them, her eyes wide, voice muffled through the hand still pressed firmly to her face. "Oh, there's been a terrible accident." 

The tv switched to show the blimp crashing into a car, the windows smashing and people screaming just before cutting out completely, before cutting out again, the repetitive static playing over the screen. The maid leaned forward, muttering worriedly to herself as she pressed all the button at random, occasionally giving the tv a hard thump. 

"Oh god, midsummer is always when these winds come, they'll be hitting us at any moment." 

The tv turned back on as she finished speaking, a man stood before the camera, his clothes and hair flapping wildly about him as the image of an upside down blimp sat behind him, towering in the distance. He spoke quickly, each word practically indecipherable against the noise of the wind. 

Zuko leaned in close to the grainy picture, stating at the pile of people holding on desperately to the blimp's rope, barely listening to the man as he droned on about the blimp breaking free from its moor. 

"Oh god, no!" the reporter's voice picked up, battling with the wind in his panic, "A young boy seems to be being pulled up by the blimp!" 

And of course, as the camera focused on the swaying form of the boy, Sokka came clearly into view, hanging dangerously from the blimp as it floated out of control. 

Fear reared its ugly head, flaring up in Zuko's chest and making his throat burn painfully, as he hurried around the room directionlessly, completely unsure of what to do, how in the world he could help. 

"What's wrong, dear?" 

"That's- that's Sokka, that's my friend! I have to go!" 

The woman peered back at the screen, squinting as she tried to make sense of the grainy chaos, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure, I- I have to go now, I'm so sorry, I- oh god." 

He hurried out of the house, running as fast as he could, not hearing the desperate call to be careful that followed him out the door as he flailed blindly down the streets. The whole city seemed to be out on the streets, stumbling around in a desperate flurry, everyone wanting to do something but not sure what. 

People rushed by on either side, calling to one another and shouting out amongst the commotion but he paid them no mind as he weaved between them, pushing past and through people, falling over himself in his haste, he didn't even know what he would do, what he could do. What use was he without his flying? But still he ran, ran as fast as he could towards the looming figure of the blimp in the distance. 

He pushed his way out onto the road, stumbling clumsily as people pushed into him. 

It was clearer out on the road, but it wasn't long before people were shouting at him to keep it clear, to get back on the sidewalk, and he was run clean off the road as fire engines and police cars rushed by, their sirens blaring, red and blue lights flashing wildly. 

Leaning heavily on a lamppost, desperately gulping in air, Zuko fought back the sting behind his eyes, dreading the way his throat closed around the urge to break down and cry. This wasn't the way any of this was supposed to go, Sokka could let go and fall any moment, and all Zuko could do was stand there and gasp, but Zuko just couldn't move. His limbs felt tired and heavy, and the streets were so clogged, he couldn't even see ahead of him, his view obscured by heads and backs and legs. 

He jumped as someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder, peering back at the slightly concerned stranger. He was short, barely taller than Zuko as he leaned down to look Zuko square in the eyes, "Are you ok, son?" 

Zuko shook his head, unable to talk, still drinking in air as quickly as he could. 

"Uh, young man?" 

The man leant further in toward him, gripping his old dusty broom tightly in his hands as he did so. 

Zuko simply stared, the broom was old, and dirty, the wood splintering and the bristles short and spiky, but it was a broom, and Zuko couldn't believe his luck. He had found a broom, a real live broom, and maybe, if he was really lucky, he would be able to fly. Maybe he'd be able to save Sokka. 

The man, however, wasn't as willing to give up his broom to some random kid on the street, and although he felt guilty as he ran out into the road, broom clutched tightly in his sweaty grip, he didn't look back. He swung his leg over the broom, his body taking over as he ran through the familiar motions. 

Zuko relished the thrum of energy that ran through him, breathing deeply through the wind kicking up around him, lifting his hair and robes. He sat, for a moment, simply sat and prayed that this would work, before he kicked up, forcing the broom into the air. 

The broom's movements were jumpy and erratic, barely listening to him as he jumped all over the sky. Pain blossomed throughout his shoulder as he crashed roughly into the side of a building, but he kept going, ignoring the dust that clung to his shoulder. 

"Come on! Please! Just this once please, I need this to work! Come on!" 

He kept shouting the mantra as he flew, shooting all over the place, falling down to the ground, before jumping up way beyond the roofs of the buildings around him. It was almost impossible, the broom was rough and untrained and Zuko's hold over it was slipping more every moment, but he couldn't give up, not now, not when he was so close. 

Zuko struggled to make sense of the scene in the chaos of the moment, watching in horror as the ornate architecture of the clock tower came crumbling down around the blimp. Wood and brick and tile went flying, raining down on Sokka like confetti as he swung wildly in the air. Zuko's heart felt like it was gonna beat right out if his chest as he listened to the echoes of Sokka's scream, willing the jumpy broom to just fly that little bit faster. 

The blimp fell forward, crashing down on the buildings opposite the clock tower and resting precariously on their crumbling roofs. Zuko thanked everything and everyone that Sokka had managed to somehow keep his grip during all of this, almost crying at the relief in Sokka's eyes when he finally spotted him. 

Zuko reached out, his hand wavering as he jumped and littered about almost comically on his makeshift broom, before he finally, in a moment of heart stopping relief, caught Sokka's hand in his own, and they fell slowly down towards the ground, clutching each other with all they were worth. 

Zuko couldn't calm the intense beating of his heart, even as he forced himself to register the sturdy weight of Sokka in his arms, and the fact they were stood on real, solid ground, so he simply held Sokka tighter, letting himself cry tears of fear, of panic, of relief and happiness into his shoulder. 

Sokka gripped him back equally as tight, and Zuko chose to ignore the growing wet patch on his shoulder, and the high, slightly manic laughter that echoed in his ears. He ignored the mess of pedestrians and strangers and reporters that crowded around him, ignored, even, the smoldering remains of the blimp that hung above them, because none of that mattered when Sokka was here, safe and real in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I'm not very proud of this but you know I cant rewrite this again so-
> 
> Thanks for reading!! One more chapter


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's point of view of an afternoon after the crash

Sokka had never been patient, never good at sitting still through the excitement and anticipation. As a kid he never understood why he couldn't just have what he wanted right then and there, and even as he grew up and matured and understood, understood why good things came to those who waited, he never developed that sense of calm patience that his sister always seemed to. 

So, as he sat, vibrating on the hard seat of his bike, he just grew more and more restless, continually wondering where the hell Zuko could be. Honestly what was taking him so long? 

He simply couldn't focus, even as the buzz of conversation picked up around him, he only vaguely registered the arrival of Teo and Haru, throwing a quick wave over his shoulder as they settled down in the grass around him, until finally, finally, Zuko came into view. Running up over the hill, the brightest smile Sokka had ever seen lighting up his face. He had a small girl with him, as promised when Sokka had invited him, but Sokka really hadn't been expecting the sight before him; Zuko running full force with the what could only be described as a feral child. 

Still, he waved back, his own smile splitting his face in half as he watched Zuko rush over, broom clutched tightly in his hand, cheeks red from his run. 

"This is- this Toph, she lives in the woods." 

Sokka honestly should have been way more surprised by that statement than he was, but really all it did was explain the girl's greasy hair and grimy feet. She smiled back at them all, giving a sharp wave and promptly falling down to the ground, where Aang crawled over to where she was sprawled, firing questions off one after the other. 

After a couple minutes, letting everyone get comfortable, and giving Toph ample time to escape from Aang's incessant questioning, Sokka clapped his hands together, drawing everyone's attention to him. 

"Alright, are you guys finally ready to give this thing a proper test run?" 

Everyone whooped and cheered, until Toph piped up, her voice confused and almost sceptical, "Uh, what are we all shouting about?" 

Aang immediately sprang into a rapid fire explanation, complete with an in depth description of every part of the bike, and what all their functions were. Sokka almost felt bad for Toph, if not for the way she jabbed and jibed back at him, a small smirk forming on her face. 

Zuko jumped up beside him, a small smile lighting up his face, "You ready?" 

Sokka nodded, face morphing into an expression of determination as he slid his feet into the straps of the pedals and tightened his grip on the handlebars of the bike, giving the bell a couple experimental rings. Zuko swung his leg over his broom, shiny and repaired, beside him, before they both began counting down, their voices steadily growing louder before everyone around them shouted, "Go!" 

And they shot off- well, Zuko shot off, soaring into the air with an easy kind of grace that Sokka could only ache for. Sokka floated up behind him at a much slower pace, his legs working tirelessly to keep him afloat, but he loved every second of it. The way his stomach flipped uneasily at the sudden weightlessness beneath him, the breeze sliding lazily through his hair, the way Zuko looped in the air above him, peels of laughter streaming behind him on the wind. 

It was perfect, more than Sokka could ever ask for all those weeks ago when he had first laid eyes on Zuko, and he let himself laugh and shout carelessly, pedalling higher and higher into the air, Zuko flying happily beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like super short but I just wanted a little epilogue based off of the last scene where they're all in the field you know?? Anyways last chapter!! Thanks so much for reading, this took too long j should never do multi chapter fics

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, if so there should be about 10 more chapters, if I add or take any away I'll say thanks!


End file.
